


Your Unreality, Becomes Reality

by BlueLikeRose



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blood, F/M, I might raise the ratings, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Just lettin ppl know that Reader is teen!age at either 17 or 18, Male!Literature Club, May update tags, Medicinal Drug Use, Mild Sexual Content, Monika is Markus, Natsuki is Natsuo, OOCness, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Drama, Reader really loves Chocolate, Reader thinks this is a dream, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sayori is Sachio, Self-Harm, Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes;, Sort Of, Spoilers, Suicide, To avoid confusion, Touch-Starved, Trying to get used to writing for these characters sorry for them being OOC, Violence, Yuri is Yuuto, cross posted on Quotev, different endings only one is canon, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLikeRose/pseuds/BlueLikeRose
Summary: Falling asleep one night during a full moon, you find yourself in a 'dream' where you're a high school student in a strange town that is somewhat empty- unless you count the shadowed people. A boy, who is supposedly your  childhood friend, is the one that leads you to join a Literature Club that's filled with other attractive guys like him.And you feel as if the President doesn't understand personal space much-[Reader/Male!LiteratureClub ][End Result: Reader/?~][Contain Spoilers]





	1. It's a very strange feeling...

**Author's Note:**

> [https://twitter.com/SeiyuMon/status/965181570691796992 drew my own male version of the cast, but feel free to imagine them different. ]
> 
> First time writing for this fandom, so I'm sorry for any OOCness in this work and if you're reading this thank you for decding to give this a chance. <3 Also I don't know if this is a good name for this story or not, so;;;  
> -
> 
> Name Changes  
> \---  
> -Markus (Monika)  
> -Yuuto (Yuri)  
> -Sachio (Sayori)  
> -Natsuo (Natsuki)  
> \---  
> [DISCLAIMER: I don't own DDLC or any of the characters, they belong to Team Salvato.]

-_____

Sunlight beams in open curtains to shine through the dark room. Birds can be heard chirping outside of the glass window, searching for food to feed their young in the morning or even flying freely in the warm air.

In the lit room lies a person asleep on the bed above the covers. Begining to stir from the light, hands move up to rub at your bleary eyes before sitting up on the bed and swinging your legs over the side to rest your feet on the carpet. You let out a small yawn, getting up as you stretch your limbs before heading to your bathroom to start....the..new day?

 

Wait a second...

 

You pause as you begin to start processing your room through sleepy eyes.

 

Looking around you take notice of how clean and tidy it looks, the pretty pink bedspread and pillow with white accents, the cutesy anime posters on your wall of various different animes and pretty boys you don't recognize or even heard of-- what' even is Wallflowers? Parfait Girls?! There as even a different collection of manga sitting on a small bookshelf by a door and was those games on the bottom shelf?

You can even see an RS5 and Ten-do 4DS sitting by the tv on the table.

 

Overall the whole room was somewhat girly with the pastel theme...

 

You scream and back up suddenly against the nearest wall with wide eyes.

“This isn't my room?!” you say then look down at your clothes to see you're in a...school uniform??! Since when did you wear a uniform, it looks like it came out of an actual anime and the skirt was a few inches too short from above your knees. A million thoughts begin to run through your head; what about your job for the summer? What about your parents?!

 

What sort of creep decided to kidnap you and bring you here to dress you up in this then leave you here?

Or is this just a...dream?

With shaking legs, you move open up the door to reveal a hallway with other doors. You do try to open up the other doors but all seem to be stuck except for the door that leads to the bathroom. You enter the pearly white bathroom with the light blue shower curtains being the only color in it and move towards the sink to grip at the edges of the sink, staring at your reflection in the clean mirror.

 

Your doe-like eyes stare back at you with fear in them and confusion-- but you notice something shiny in your hair. You reach up to trace the small hairpin's smooth surface in your hair, it sort of look pretty, it was a sakura blossom with a golden handle clipped to your hair.

It could have been your eyes playing tricks with you but it almost looks as if it was emitting a soft glow from the flower...

 

**KNOCK KNOCK**

 

“GYAH!!' you shout in surprise from the knocking sounds, there's even someone's voice from outside, calling your name?

Okay, calm down, this could all be just a silly dream! Yeah, a dream, a dream.

You chant in your thoughts as you leave out the bathroom to head downstairs.

After going downstairs, the closer you got to the door the louder the knocks and voice become, the voice sounded male and whoever it is, he keeps calling out your name and to let him in.

 

Just a dream...

Right?

Summoning up your courage, you unlock the door and pull it open by the handle to come face to face with a cute looking boy. Bright blue eyes had lit up with happiness the moment you open the door, his light pink hair almost looks brown if you look hard enough, the messy locks almost gives him a fluffy like look. His untidy appearance sort of bothered you, his tie was just thrown over his shoulder while his shirt wasn't buttoned correctly. 

But still, he looks really adorable?

"[Name]! When I didn't see you outside to walk to school with, I got a little worried there. You're not sick, are you? A fever?" he asks, moving to place a palm against your forehead, but you tilt away from the boy's hand. You're touched by his concerns, but you barely know the guy! "Huh, what's wrong? You look like you saw something scary."

"Wait, wait, who are you and how do you even know me?!" you question the pink haired boy, ignoring his questions. He raises his eyebrows in surprise before his face relaxes into a playful grin.

"[Name], are you playing another one of your games with me? Well~ it's Sachio, nice to 'meet' you! And you are...?" you just give a deadpan look at him, he just giggles and moves his hand to mess up your hair. You let out a 'HEY' then push his hand off with a pout. "C'mon, let's walk to school before we're late, [Nickname]." he smiles, before walking down the steps.

...It wouldn't hurt to follow him around, especially since he's cute.

"You're coming, [Nickname]?" he asks, looking up the stairs at you, standing in the doorway. 

...

"Yup," you nod, walking out of the door but not before closing it back. You turn to face him with a smile of your own as you walk down the steps to his side. "Let's go!"

Might as well enjoy the dream while it lasts.

\- - - - - - - -

"So, [Nickname], have you thought about what club to join yet?" he asks, looking at you beside him as you both walk down the street. 

Not having an idea of which club you would want to join, you settle for shrugging your shoulders. "I dunno, haven't really thought about it," you reply. 

If you dreamed up a video game club you would join that, full speed ahead, it's pretty much your dream anyway.

"Hmm, maybe you could join the club I'm in, we are looking for new members!" he replies, almost looking excited at the idea of you joining him. 

"What, club?" you ask, that seemed to be the wrong thing to say when he stops to look at you with bewilderment. You should have just smiled and nodded your head. "What?" you give an almost nervous smile at his silence.

"...You don't remember? Huh." he mutters before shaking his head, returning back to his normal, smiling, expression."It's the Literature club, I'm the vice president in it and Markus created it, it's actually pretty fun hanging out with the other guys though, but I'm sure they'll love you if you join. I'll even bring you there, after class!" Sachio says with excitement and continues to walk along with you. "It'll be so cool having you there." 

"S-Sure..." if I don't wake up before then, you add silently to yourself. You didn't exactly know who this Markus fellow is that he mentioned or who these other guys are. With the way how he speaks about them, they might not seem all that bad. 

He pumps his arms with a loud 'yes' and tells you, you won't regret it.

Too bad this is just a dream, you're probably going to just wake up as soon as you enter the school and before you have the chance to see these dudes. 

As soon as you enter the school grounds, you take notice of all the shadowy figures of both male and female students, moving about like they were ghosts haunting this school. No eyes, but they all had white mouths as they converse with each other. 

"Oh, hey that's Miki!" Sachio says, waving to a shadow with short hair, she turns away from him and continues off to what she was doing. 

"Who's Miki?" you ask, you shudder when one brushes pass you, Miki didn't look like a good person to you with the way how she just ignored him like that. Reminds you of your ex-best friend from middle school. 

"Umm, Miki is from that club I was in last year before I joined the Literature club. It was at the same time I met Markus," he explains, rubbing the back of his neck. Then the starts ringing and all of the students start heading inside. "Anyway, let's get going, we have a class together! After that, I'll introduce you to the guys later~"

With that, the two of you head off to class.

...

You come to find that even in your dreams you're not safe from math.

_________________  
-


	2. It feels almost comforting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Literature club, apparently filled with other cute guys....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun writing this type of Reader
> 
> Also I wrote this in the middle of the night and I am tired...
> 
> EDIT: I changed Markas name to Markus instead to match with Monika's name( that has german origins)

____________  
-

Class finally finished after the bell ring, the teacher was pretty much like how the other students were in appearance. A black, shadowy, figure-- except instead of having no eyes, she actually had no mouth and had glowing white eyes instead. Which creep you out when her eyes decide to rest on your form to answer a question.

You end up answering it wrong and got hit on the forehead by an eraser.

Getting up out of your chair you can see the fluffy haired boy heading your way out of the corner of your eye and you turn to face the smiling ball of energy. 

"[Nickname], you're okay?  Mrs. Natsume usually hits hard with that, remember when Jin got hit for falling asleep?" he chuckles, gently rubbing his thumb across the red mark on your forehead, making you blush slightly.

"Umm, yeah, sure...anyway about that literature club thing or whatever?" you stutter a bit.

"Yup! Lets head over there now, if I know Natsuo he may have brought some of his famous cupcakes too!~" he replies and suddenly you're sold at the idea of there being food...delicious food.

"...Chocolate?" you ask, looking up at him with wide, hopeful, eyes.

Sachio's smile grows a tad as he nods his head.

"...Cream..cheese frosting...?" you ask again, this time slowly and he nods again.

....

Best dream ever.

You immediately drag him with you out of the room, into the hall with one thing running through your head, chocolate cupcakes with cream cheese. 

"W-Wait, [NickName], I have to show you the way!" Sachio laughs, making you stop to take the lead instead while holding your hand in his grasp.  "Besides, we're going the wrong way, its this way." he takes a turn with you on the right to head upstairs and you're thoughts take another turn while looking down at your joined hands.

How come his hand is so soft and warm? 

Seriously, this is the first time you ever had a dream so detailed like this, its weird...

"We're here!"

You snap out of your thoughts by the sound of Sachio's cheerful voice and you find yourself standing in front of a door slider, which Sachio proceeds to open up before guiding you in with him. As you step into the room, the first thing you notice is the plate of cupcakes sitting innocently on one of the school's desks...just looking delicious.

You feel yourself drooling at the beautiful sight.

 

"Heya, everyone, the new member's heree~!" Sachio free hand cups the side of his mouth as he calls out in a singalong voice. 

"Wait a minute, I didn't say anything about---" you're soon interrupted by a soft and deep voice 

"Welcome to the Literature club. It's a pleasure to meet you..." you turn to find a  boy approaching you both along with another boy right beside him. The one that spoke up has long and dark hair tied up in a low ponytail and deep purple eyes. 

He's pretty much taller than you three in this room, and he has a somewhat shy smile on his face as he greeted you. "Sachio tells us nice things about you. So we are happy that we have gotten a chance to finally meet you." he chuckles.

If you were drinking something you would have done a spit take.

More cute guys?!

"Ugh, really? You actually brought a girl to join us?" The 3rd boy exclaims in disgust, he has short and pink hair, in a deeper shade than Sachio's, his bangs are swept to the side above his left eye and have a red ribbon tied on a part of his bang in a crisscross shape. His pinkish eyes that are glaring at you, in apparent annoyance, matches the shade of his hair-- although they're a tad more reddish in the light. "Way to kill the atmosphere, Sachio." the pink haired boy grumbles.

"...Who put a stick up his ass?" you whisper to Sachio,  but loud enough for the aforementioned boy to hear. Pinkie glares more daggers at you.

"[Nickname], just ignore him he sometimes get a little moody...!" Sachio sweat drops as he tries to calm you down, but he was too late.

"And who let you out of your cage? Shouldn't you be locked up with the rest of the beasts?" Pink boy resorts, his lips curling up into a mocking smile and you almost wanted to punch the short stack. You're pretty much a few inches taller than him, so at least you got him beat on that.

"At least I'm not the size of a--" 

"Guys, come on, there's no need to fight each other. We're all friends here, right?" Sachio gently smiles, letting go of your hand, which you barely notice was even holding yours, to stand between you and Pinkie with his hands on both your and the pink guy's shoulder.  "Let's try to get along, okay?"

You pout and cross your arms while Pinkie turns his head to the side with a 'Hmpf'.

That's right, you dubbed him Pinkie and the other boy Purple since you don't even know their names. 

Suddenly you hear the sound of someone else's footsteps and soft chuckling before you turn in the direction where it's coming from and take notice of another guy. 

"Ah, it's you, the [Name] we've been hearing so much about! Seems Natsuo and you are getting along well." the new boy says in his smooth and almost honeyed voice, the first thing that caught you was his forest green eyes filled with slight amusement. He has short, light brown hair with long bangs that cover his forehead and sweeps gently to the side above his eyes.

...What's with this club having so many good looking guys?! Did you want a boyfriend so badly that your mind just conjured up the most attractive guys in the world in your dream? 

You look at them all and one thought comes up in your mind.

You're absolutely dead.

The brunette's smile curls up slightly.

"Hey, what the hell is the matter with you? You're sorta acting like a weirdo right now-- if you got something to say just say it already." Pinkie frowns, his hands on his hips as he-- surprise, surprise, sends you another glare.

"Natsuo, please." Purple sighs, looking tiredly at the boy apparently named Natsuo.

"Tch, Whatever," Natsuo mumbles, looking to the side again.

"And this is Yuuto, the smartest guy in the class~!" Sachio gestures to the purple haired guy, who shyly looks away with a small blush on his cheeks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sachio, d-don't say things like that to her..." Yuuto stutters, glancing at you before quickly looking away.

"Awh~ But it's true, Yuuto, don't be shy to show off your beautiful brain!" Sachio giggles as Yuuto's blush deepens from the compliment. 

"And I'm Markus," the brown haired boy greets, walking up to you to hold his hand out for you and he tilts his head to the side as he gives a closed-eye smile. The calming aura he gives off almost makes you feel relaxed in his presence, you move to grasp his hand and shake it. "I'm the president of this club."

"It's...nice to meet you too, mister president." you joke a bit with a snort, his hand seem to linger on yours for a moment before letting go. 

Uhh?

"Huh, I thought you already knew about Markus?" Sachio laughs awkwardly and shrugs his shoulder. "O-Oops?"  

"No, this is the first time we've ever gotten a chance to speak to each other like this,"  Markus answers, still with that sweet like smile on his face. "We were in the same class last year."

....

The sudden realization comes over you as you remember something really important.

You stare blankly at the Natsuo and walk over to him to stand very close to his face within his personal space.

"Wh-What do you want?!" he flinches back as a blush appears on his cheeks, looks at you in surprise and half disgust. "Seriously, you're too freaking close, what?!"

"I want a cupcake," you say in a monotonous voice while grabbing the side of his forearms.

Sachio perks up at that and moves to grasp your shoulder, making you turn to look at him.

"Oh! They're right over there, [Nickname], go ahead~! Natsuo's baking is the die for!" Sachio beams, gesturing over to the cupcakes you forgot about in the middle of meeting the boys. 

"S-Shut up, Sachio!" Natsuo stutters in his speech at both the compliment and your unusual closeness.

You mentally kick yourself for forgetting about that and you immediately let go of the sour-attitude boy and run over to the school's desk with cupcakes-- and proceed to stuff your face with two of them. For a guy who is so bitter and angry, he sure can bake like a professional!

"HEY! Are you some kind of pig?! Save the rest for everyone else!" Natsuo shouts at you while the others stare in disbelief, except for Sachio.

"S-Sorry, Natsuo-- pfft!" Sachio snorts, his hand covers his mouth trying to stop the flow of laughter bubbling up in his chest, but end up failing. "T-Those are just her f-favorite!"

"They're her favorite but you never told me sHE WAS AN ACTUAL VACUUM!" Natsuo snaps, trying to pull you away from the cupcake batch at the waist. You continue to eat, ignoring the pink haired boy's constant nagging for you to stop.

....

You were kind and left them only four.  
...

Three.

...  
You're in love with that short stack's cooking, if only the cupcakes was real.

___________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment as I love seeing what you readers think!


	3. Almost Familiar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have fun in the infirmary and head back to the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read:  
> 
>  [POAL IS NOW CLOSED, THANK YOU FOR VOTING!]
> 
>  
> 
> Ȏ̶̡̞̺̼̩̐̓̇͌͋͂̅͜r̵̢̟͔͖͕̩̠͍̟̝̰̓͆͊̆͊̉̾͠ ̶̥͚̍̆̈̇͋̊̔̇͜j̴͓̽͌̔ǘ̶̢͍̯̰̻̦̻̻s̶̡̘̗̼̝͊̈́́̿̉̕͠t̴̜̤̝̘̹̫̞̥̿͌̕ ̷̡͚̪̻̻͗̈́̆̓̌̈́̈́̌́̋̕͝M̷̢̨̨̨͕͙̖̪̜̖͉̮͐͗͑̔͂̇̓͂̒̿̒̾͘͜a̴͓̟̟̮͓̒̃̿̆̔̂̉̓̽̅̕͠r̵̡̡̛̛̺̥̟͎̦̹͙̣̹̾̄͑̃̐͆͗̀̒͜k̸̠͔̱͒͑̈́̽͆̊̂̀͗̆ų̵̧͕̙̙̥̺͈͇̹̑͊̊̀͋̽̑̾̔͘̕s̷̛̖̙͉̼̯̪͑̀͑͊͗̐̇̌̆͗͝

_____

Maybe you shouldn't have eaten an entire batch of cupcakes....

There curled up on the be whining as you clutch at your aching stomach. Natsuo's baking skills are to die for, but not literality. You blame him for making really tasty 'cakes and 'indirectly' causing you to lie right here dying, on the cool bed in the school's infirmary.  Sachio is sitting in a chair nearby your form with his hand resting on your shoulder as he looks at you with concern.

Sachio, after you were moaning about having a stomach ache at the makeshift table, he quickly took you by himself to the infirmary, where the nurse gave you treatment for it. It's easing down some but you were still in pain, at least it's not as bad as cramps.

But...you're slowly starting to think this may not actually be a dream at all and the thought of that scares you. If that wasn't it and you truly have, somehow, gone into another world. 

You curl up even more from the thought.

No, no, get that out of your head, sooner or later your Mama has to wake you up to go to your summer job at Wacdolly, this is just temporary... right?

"Sorry, [Nickname], I should have stopped you from eating that much. Ahhh, at least the nurse gave you something for it, you'll be better in no time," he says, trying to comfort you. 

"Reminds me of the time, the day before your 10th birthday, you convinced me to sneak into the kitchen to share the whole birthday cake with you, that your dad had made. Both of us had gotten bad stomach aches from that and your dad was so mad at us." Sachio chuckles fondly, thinking back to memories unfamiliar to you. 

Finally, the ache in your stomach eases completely down, enough for you to bare and for you to move.

"Suuree, those were pretty good times...Um, anyway, shouldn't we head back to the club," you say, albeit awkwardly, moving to get up off the bed; not noticing the brief hurt that flashed across the boy's eyes before his lips curved into a smile.

"Okay! Glad to see you're all better now~" Sachio says, getting up with you to leave out of the infirmary. "Hehe, I hope we haven't missed anything while gone but everyone is going to be so happy that you're okay!" 

"O-oh, really? Well, I just hope that Natsuo guy doesn't cook anymore of those cupcakes, they're to die for, literally, you saw me almost dying on that bed! Urghh, That boy's cooking skills are dangerous... even if he's kinda an ass." you pout, exiting out into the hallway, Sachio walking beside you.

"Oh, he sometimes gets moody, but he's honestly a sweet and nice guy, [Nickname]! He's just the type that has to warm up to someone, andddd I could tell that he appreciate you liking his cupcakes, even if you went a little overboard with them..." the fluffy haired boy giggles, hands in his uniform pockets. 

"Ughh, doesn't matter, he'd still sort of a jerk. I can tell him and I will be enemies on the battlefield," you say, an imaginary of Natsuo and you standing on each side of good and evil. Except you're on the good side. 

"...Hmm, Sounds like to me, you two are going to get along just fine~!"  Sachio hums, pretending to ignore your playful slap on his arm.

"Pfft, you wish." you giggle.

As if you'll be able to get along with someone like him.

....

______________

After you got back with Sachio and everyone, surprisingly Natsuo too? Made sure you were okay before everyone went back to doing other things around the room while you sit at the table.

You figure this might be the time for you to try to get to know the others more since Sachio insisted that you try to make other friends...with imaginary people like him...

Although you're having some scary doubts the longer you remain here, because you're not waking up at all??  Were you in a coma or something? Dead? Because dreams aren't supposed to be lasting this long!

You're actually starting to think these were real people...

Suddenly a cup of tea is sat down in front of you before you hear a soft voice.

"...Are you alright?" 

You snap you're head to the side to finally notice Yuuto was standing beside you, looking at you with slight concern, while Sachio was off talking with Markus and Natsuo.

"O-Oh, yeah, I'm alright, just deep in thought ya'know?" you respond, laughing with a hint of nervousness in your voice. Yuuto seems to buy it with the gentle smile he gives you.

It's really unfair how good looking these guys are.

"You made this for me?" you ask picking up the porcelain cup. It has a blue flower design on it and the design almost reminds you of your hair chip's flower. 

"Yes, I went to retrieve more water for the tea before you got back. Unfortunately, we don't have that many cupcakes to eat it with. But tea itself can be enjoyed alone; especially with a good book,"  he chuckles, sitting down in a chair next to you filling his own cup. "This type of tea can also help ease your stomach if you're still feeling somewhat sick." Yuuto then takes a sip from his cup after explaining.

You never really was a big fan of tea, too watery and diluted for your taste, but it would be mean of you not to at least try the cup.

You take a small sip of the warm cup of tea.

"W-Wow! This is really good! What is it?" you eagerly drinking more from your cup. 

"Its Mint and Lemon, a personal favorite of mine..." Yuuto answers, his cheeks color pink at your praise. "I'm so glad you enjoy it." 

"Haha, Yuuto does make a great cup of tea," you look up from your empty cup to Markus who walks over to the table and places his hand on the back of your chair. "Particularly with his favorite. Seems like Yuuto is trying to impress you!" Markus says with amusement in his voice and he glances over at Yuuto to see the blush on his cheeks worsen.

"W-What are you talking about, Markus? T-that's not what I was..." the purple haired boy stutters, feeling almost insulted. " I meant that you know..."

"Don't worry, I believe you." Markus replies in his almost carefree like way. 

"Really? Well Its pretty much working, I want some more!~" you beam as you reach your arm out across his chest to get the teapot, unaware of how close you was too him and how he's silently freaking out. You pull back and pour the hot tea into your cup before settling it down. "Thank you so much for the tea!" you giggle before gulping down some more.

"Y-You're welcome, [Name]..." he mutters shyly, looking to the side. Feeling his heart skip a few beats.

Markus raises an eyebrow at this.

"Careful, she might drink up the whole tea and not leave any for us," the teapot is lifted up away from your hands into Natsuo's, who is giving you an annoyed look. "Save some for us, idiot! You're just going to get yourself sick again." Natsuo says, setting the teapot somewhere else far from you-- making you call out a 'hey!'.

Once everyone settles down at the table for a cup of tea, Natsuo had at first refused to give you more tea but Sachio convinced him to not leave you out. Hah~!

Across from you, Markus settles his cup down with a slight tap noise before he looks at you. "So, what made you want to considered the literature club, [Name]?" he asks, all eyes now on you.

You were literally seduced by the idea of food because of Sachio. 

"Oh, It looked interesting, I sometimes like to read so I figured why not?" you reply and hope that was a good answer, but smiley didn't really give an indication of it being right or wrong.

"I see, I myself was the leader of the debate club but I left there to start this club. Too many political things surrounding these other clubs, along with arguments about preparations for events, the budget, and such. Got sort of tiresome for me," Markus sighs. "No need to worry, we'll be sure that you're comfortable here. As the president, it's my duty to make the club fun and exciting for everyone,"

"Which is why I prefer to do something that I enjoy, but if it encourages others who enjoy the same thing, then that would be fulfilling that dream." he finishes and sips at his cup of tea.

"You know that's actually kinda admirable of you." you praise, giving him a bright smile. 

"Ah, thank you." he chuckles softly at the compliment. 

"Yup! Markus is a really great leader~!" Sachio chimes in with a happy smile while Yuuto and Natsuo also happily nod in agreement.  

"You guys, haha. I'm confident that we will grow this club before we all graduate. Right, guys?" Markus asks, glancing around at the others.

"Right~!" 

"We're going to do our best."

"You got it!"

The other boys cheer and you look at all of them, showing love and some pride for the Literature club. Everyone really looked hopeful about this place growing into some big and inspiring for the whole school. 

You stare down at your cup. 

...

You can't believe you're considering on joining this.

_______  
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this short because it was getting a bit long for me and I'm going to do the other part. I did this almost all on mobile and I'm going to get some sleep, and look over this later.
> 
> Don't forget to vote in the poals!


	4. Maybe, its because of you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come to a decesion, finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo any music rec's to write to, anyone?
> 
> I glanced at the poal and Markus just hacked the whole voting thing
> 
> ..either that or people really want to go down the Just Markus route
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy this;
> 
> I plan to try looking this over after I get some sleep, good night

___________

"So what sort of books are you interested in, [Name]? You mention that you like to read?" Yuuto asks with a pleasant smile. You take a moment to think back to the last few book you read, the others were mostly comic books or sometimes manga. You were particularly to fantasy novels and find those more fun to read, like Mistress of the Circle, etc, otherwise, you weren't exactly a strong in the reader department since you found some just boring.

"Uhh, I sorta like fantasy novels since those I like to imagine myself as the hero in those kinds of books. But I mostly like to read manga and superhero comic books," you answer honestly, shrugging your shoulders. You notice an almost disappointed look on the purple haired boy's face.

Damn, even my own imagination is disappointed in me.

You barely notice out of the corner of your eye, that Natsuo is silently looking at you.

"N-Not exactly much of a reader I see," Yuuto smiles sadly.

 "So, you have interest in fantasy? I've read those types of books before, they're quite charming in their own way," he smiles shyly, looking down into his teacup.  " My favorites are usually novels that build and complex fantasy worlds. The level of captivity and craftsmanship is so captivating to me, that I become so engrossed with the characters and the plot.  It's equally impressive to be able to tell a story in a foreign world, don't you think?" Yuuto chuckles, you can pretty much tell how much he loves reading with the way how he talks about it so passionately like it's the first thing on earth, or the first ever sliced bread...? It's sort of a contrast to his timid and reserved demure.

For a second there you thought he looked cute geeking out about books. Sort of charming.

"I kinda agree, stories like that, that can capture your full attention are the kinds worth reading," you answer with a small smile.

"Yes, stories with deep psychological usually immerse me as well as that. I find it admirable that a writer can purposely take your lack of imagination to throw you out of the loop. So lately, I've been reading a lot of horror than my usual mystery novels." 

"Do you think you can recommend me some books? I actually like horror too, but I haven't been able to find good books in that genre," you ask as your eyes lit up from interest as you lean forward on the table with your elbows propped up, while your chin rests in the palm of your hands.

Of course, your pretty designed teacup lies on the table beside you.

His passion is pretty entertaining, honestly, you can't remember ever being so passionate about something like that. You notice his eyes light up in surprise from your response before he replies.

"There are some good ones I've previously read, in fact, there's one I actually really want-- but I'll be sure to bring a recommendation," he promises, a slight blush appearing in his cheeks. 

"Huh, I didn't know you were interested in that sort of thing, Yuuto!" Markus chimes in, giving one of his closed-eyed smiles in Yuuto's direction. "That's a surprise for someone as gentle as you." 

Yuuto reluctantly turns away from you to the club presidents with a placid smile. "I guess you could say that. If a story can make me think or take me away into another world, there's a possibility I won't put it down until I'm done," he replies calmly. "Surreal horror has a way of changing your imagination even if its brief... Is something the matter Natsuo?" Yuuto glance in Natsuo's direction when he heard a scoff.

"Horror movies, books or games, I could care less for them. Not exactly my favorite genre, I prefer things that have action in them, you know, like that new movie that just came out. World of the dawn, now that's what I'm talking about!" Natsuo says, smirking while his head rests in his hand as he looks over at Yuuto.

"But I thought you liked to write cute things, Natsuo?" Markus asks, eyebrow raised in a questioning manner; holding up a scrap of paper in his hand and Natsuo scowls at that.

"Where the hell did you get that from, I don't like girly crap!" The pink haired boy denies, glancing quickly in your direction. 

"But I remember seeing the poem you left-"

"Not mine, it was m-my little cousin's! She gave me it as a gift on her birthday but I accidentally dropped it, okay?!" He interrupts, his hands clutched into fists slams on the table desk for emphasizes. You actually jump a little from that, you glance around at the others and they seem somewhat used to his little outburst. 

"Don't worry, we believe you, Natsuo." Markus reassures, patting his shoulder before Natsuo shrugs it off with a small 'Tch' sound as he snatches it back.

"Geez, anger issues much..." you mumble to yourself, but Natsuo looks like he heard it by the glare he sends you. Even though he's a jerkwad you're sort of curious what was written in it, would you even get a chance to and or even remember it once you...wake up?

The imaginary world may never know.

"Heyy, Natsuo, its okay, you're one of the coolest guys in my book! From your baking to poems, I'm your biggest fan." Sachio says after he got up out of his seat to cuddle up behind Natsuo's back while his arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Tch, screw off!" Natsuo grumbles, embarrassed from Sachio's cuddling.

"I would join in but I wouldn't want to catch your germs." you teased, sending a smirk his way.

"Shuddup! I wouldn't want to catch any of your girlie germs either and get off Sachio!" Natsuo yells, trying to push Sachio away from him, but the light pink haired boy stays stuck to him like glue. 

Sachio laughs before he finally lets go of the embarrassed boy, who turns and punches him half-heartedly in the stomach. But Sachio pretends it hurts by clutching at his aforementioned stomach, which you think is mostly from him laughing. "I-I'm so s-sorry!" 

Natsuo then sinks into his seat, crossing his arms sulking.

Markus chuckles at the interaction then direct his gaze on you, eyes filled with amusement. "Don't worry, Natsuo is shy about his work," he explains, ignoring the glare sent his way by Natsuo.

"I understand how he feels, sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence, confidence plays the part, but, the truest writing form is writing to one's self.  You must be willing to open up to your reader and be able to show off your vulnerabilities to them." Yuuto says.

"You have writing experience, right, Yuuto? Would you be willing to show off yours? It might make Natsuo comfortable about sharing his."

Like Natsuo, Yuuto sinks into his seat too with pink cheeks, glancing to the side.

"So the same for both." Markus sighs, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ahaha, I had really wanted to read everyone's poems," Sachio says, scratching at the back of his head. 

"Oh, have you ever written poems, [Name]?" Markus asks.

Then suddenly all eyes are on you and you feel as if you were put in the spotlight, in your own dream no less.

You haven't written a poem in your life, you honestly suck at doing it and your mother wonders why you haven't taken that talent from her side of the family. But you're pretty decent at cooking spaghetti and you like spaghetti, so win-win for you.

"I bet she hasn't written a poem in her life, weak." Natsuo scoffs.

"Wow, rude much? You didn't let me say anything.-- I haven't written a poem in my life. " you say bluntly.

"See!" Natsuo rolls his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean you can't learn!" Sachio pipes up, after running over to where you're sitting at and leans over to rest his hands on your shoulder and his chin on your head. You feel like you're going to get crushed by him, even though he's a few inches taller than you. "C'mon give this cutie a chance, Natsuo, Yuuto did!"

Your cheeks tint pink at the compliment. C-cute? You, actually seen as cute?! 

"C-Cute?! as if that thing is cute! It's closer to a hairy beast!" Natsuo insults, cheeks flushed red. 

You slowly begin to raise your hand up to give him a middle finger, but Sachio quickly shoves your hand back down. Party pooper.

"Sachio is correct... I-I mean about her learning! Not that... she isn't cute....ahem, anyway, I'm sure the more she focuses on her writing, the better she will be at it."  Yuuto had stuttered at first but he returned to being somewhat calm as he continues talking.

"Which brings me to an Idea for tomorrow, each of us should write a poem to show to each other. Think of it as us getting to know each other and it gives our new member a chance to practice her poetry. How does that sound to you, [Name]?" Markus asks, Yuuto looks less excited about it but not as much as Natsuo looks.  Although, Sachio, looks like he's all for it since he was the one that brought you here himself.

Well its a dream, your poetry skills might actually be awesome in your head since you suck in real life. And you for some reason considered on joining this place. 

"I never said I was joining," they started showing dejected looks but stop when you held a hand up to let you finish. "Butttt, I never said I wasn't, and I got nothing better to do so I'll join your literature, place, thingy." 

"What a relief... you almost had me there." Yuuto sighs.

"I hope you're not just joining to mooch off of us for food or I'll be really pissed off!" Natsuo _'kindly'_ says to you.

Honey, I live for food, good look stopping me, munchkin.

Suddenly you're jumped by the fluffy haired boy into a cuddle as he nuzzles his head against yours behind you. You realize that Sachio is a very affectionate man, but you honestly don't mind. 

"I guess you're now officially the new member of our club and that should make our 4th one! Welcome to our club, [Name]," Markus smiles warmly across from you. "We'll all work hard to make this place an comfortable experience for everyone, feel free to ask any of us for advice if you need help. We're glad to have you." 

"Uh, you're welcome?" 

Markus chuckles at your response.

"I'm so happy~! My best friend is in a club with me, it's going to be so awesome!" Sachio cheers, after letting go of you-- finally, he's practically bouncing off of the walls, why is he so freaking sugar rushed?

His happiness is so contagious, that you couldn't help the side of your mouth curling up into a bright smile. You barely notice the two other boys blushing at the sight of your smile and Markus just kept his watchful gaze on you, even after you turn to face him, he just keeps staring into your eyes.

The brown-haired boy finally turns away from you to pay attention to what the others were discussing. 

Huh...? 

...

"Alright, everyone, we can end this meeting here today, for now, don't forget about our assignments tonight, we're all supposed to bring a poem to share and to strengthen our bonds together. We'll see each other tomorrow." 

With that everyone starts packing up their stuff getting ready to leave the club for tonight. Time sure flies by.

\--

As you're about to leave out the door, you're suddenly stopped by a warm hand on your shoulder and you turn around to see forest green eyes looking down at you. With what? You don't know.

"I wanted to wish you a good luck on your poetry, you will come to find it fun to do. Maybe a certain will enjoy it, good night." Markus smiles sweetly, then walks out of the door, leaving you behind in the room with a puzzled look. When you walk out after him, you notice he wasn't anywhere in sight..? The halls are pretty long so you would have at least caught a glance at him.

"[Nickname]! Did you forget something?" You're startled by Sachio popping out of nowhere behind you, making you quickly turn to him by surprise but calm down once you realize who it is.

"Geez, don't scare me like that, I'm coming, I'm coming. We're walking home together again right?" you ask, looking up at him.

"Yup! C'mon, I heard it's going to rain tonight, so we better get back early..."  
..

The both of you continue to talk about other things as you walk away from the club to leave down the stairs. 

 

...

..

Markus sits on a piano bench alone in a room by himself with only but a piano to keep him company. He blankly looks down at the piano's sky blue keys in front of him and absent mindedly presses down on one with his finger, making a long drawn sound play in the empty room.

 _Thoughts of you smiling_ quickly flash across his mind while the single note continues to echo in the room.

.....

...


	5. Are you the one doing this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter Warning: This is mostly for Yuuto with a bit of Natsuo]
> 
> \--
> 
> You receive a welcome gift from Yuuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have close the poal down, the winner of the poal is:
> 
> Markus.
> 
> Runner up: Sachio,
> 
> Yuuto,
> 
> Natsuo!
> 
> ==
> 
> Thank you for voting!

_________________

\---

-

The next morning you wake up to find the hairpin in your hair had gone through a slight change. The lightly glowing flower that was originally light blue, had now somehow changed into a minty green color. You don't know when it happened but you could guess it might have happened overnight? During the club meet and greet? 

This would be the type of hairpin that would have been trending in real life, a magical color changing hairpin? Your sister would be so jealous if this thing was real and you had the limited edition. Then again this might have been really expensive for you if it was real. 

Suddenly, realization comes over you, you were so invested in writing a, really awful, poem last night that you forgot that you had actually slept. You slept in what you believe is a dream, what you think is a dream, you slept all night, it's daytime and yet you still haven't woken up from this??

Were you in some type of coma?!

No one would actually be still dreaming this long.

You shakily move to sit down on the pearly white toilet and reach up to grab at the side of your head. It has to be, the last thing you remember is going to bed. Was that actually a real memory or that was a dream? Was this real or is that memory real?

Is this actually real or fake?

Was that real or fake...?

...

Your head is starting to hurt from the thoughts running through your head as if they were skipping through daises in your head. Laughing at your confused mind.

What about your family?

Did you even have a family here?

No one else lives here but you.

Memories flash before your eyes of your mom, dad, your older sister...

You can feel a familiar sting in your eyes and you blink to fight back tears.

...

Despite the thoughts, you couldn't help feeling a pull within you to go. You didn't understand why since the school and the people might not even be real at all, why should you even care? 

...

You decide to get up off of the toilet with an exasperated sigh and prepare to get ready for school anyway. 

...

__ __ __

Soon after classes ended Sachio leads you back to the Literature club while you pass by the shadow students in the building. The fluffy haired boy was his peppy self, as usual, excitedly talking about how he can't wait to see what you wrote and you feel like he's going to be extremely disappointed with it. 

At first, he noticed you looking somewhat down earlier on your walk together. You told him not to worry about it and he left you be, for now. You don't want to tell him anything involving what happened this morning. Maybe you'll make something up the next time.

"We're here~!"

The club's door slides open and you both walk into the room to find the group there doing their own thing in the room. Looks like Sachio and you were the last ones to get in.  After you both walked in, everyone notices you after Sachio announcement and it was Markus who came to greet you first. 

"Hey, [Name], welcome back! Glad to see you didn't try to run away on us." Markus jokes with a small chuckle.

"Pfft, you're not getting rid of me that easily, unless you lock me out," you smirk, while he shakes his head at you.

"Hahah, wouldn't dream of it." Markus smiles warmly.

"Thank you for keeping your promise, [Name], its good to have you here as well," Yuuto says as he walks up to stand beside Markus with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. While Natsuo stands a tad bit away from the group while crossing his arms. "I'm very sorry that we might have forced you to do this, diving head first into literature can be sort of overwhelming to someone making this sort of commitment. Especially to someone not accustom to it--"

"Really? She doesn't deserve the slack. So cut the crap [Name], Sachio told me about you not joining any clubs this year, and last year too," Natsuo mentions, and its something you don't even have a memory of doing. You wouldn't have bothered at all if there wasn't any food here and Sachio, who is supposedly a childhood friend of yours, know you well. Points to him.

"I don't know why you're even here in the first place. Are you going to use this place to just hang out in? or what? If you're going to join then you have to take this seriously, so, just because you're a girl we're not going to go easy on you with this, or you won't see the end of it!" Natsuo retorted, and he had gotten closer to stare you down- even though he's shorter, and Markus tugs him back by the collar with his usual smile.

"Natsuo, you sure got a big mouth for someone who spends their own time reading manga. Not to mention having a collection of it in our clubroom!" Markus says, it sounds like he was just teasing but it had a slightly different tone to it that almost sounds protective?

It could be just a part of your imagination.

Natsuo grimace at that then moves away from the brown haired male. "M-M-Markus?!" Natsuo stutters, his eyes then dart quickly to you before sending a flustered glare in Markus direction. "S-shut up, Manga is literature! There's nothing wrong with that!" the pink haired boy tried to reject, but he gives up, looking defeated as he goes to sit down in his chair, sulking. 

Markus chuckles as he walks off after that to do something while leaving you three to talk.

"Hey, don't worry guys~! [Nickname], has always tried to give it her all, just as long as she's having fun at it.  She sometimes helps me with busywork without me even asking for it, like cooking, cleaning my room..." Sachio admires.

You don't remember doing any of that for him like the many times you said about everything else, but you hoped he liked your average skills in cooking. About cleaning...depends on how bad his room is, if it's destroyed then there's not much you can do for that.

"How dependable, she almost sounds like she would make a good w--" Yuuto stops himself while his cheeks flushed pink and awkwardly clears his throat. You were confused on what he was going to say, but you had your suspicions. "I mean, she sounds like a good and reliable friend to do that for you." 

"Mhm, I would be lost without her. Otherwise, I'd be a mess!" Sachio giggles, leaning over to nuzzle his head against yours and you groan playfully at his affectionate nature. Even though you don't have any remembrance of your supposed childhood with him, hell, nor are you even sure if he or the rest in this world is real or not-- you...consider him as a friend, he's honestly more friend to you than the friends in your life. 

They barely hang around you anymore

"You both really are good friends, I can see that connection between you," Yuuto comments, his smile a little strained. "It must be nice."

"Yup, would be even nicer for [Nickname] and you to be good friends too!" Sachio replies happily, he reaches to grab for Yuuto's hand, making him gasp and for you to yell out a hey, then yours to bring it together for you both to hold hands with each other. "See!"

You actually feel like you might actually die today, this is your grave. 

Yuuto's eyes widen in surprise as they stare down at the joined hands while his cheeks turn a bright red.

Goodbye cruel world.

_(You're just lying face down on the floor, dead.-)_

No, actually, you just staring blankly down at the joined hands then up at Sachio as if you were asking why would he bestow you with this extremely awkward situation. He just smiles cheerfully, oblivious to the exact situation he put you in.

You can't believe your cheeks feel so warm right now.

Good thing the fluffy haired boy removed his hands off of your own and the purple haired boy's. Thus letting Yuuto more rip his hand away from yours, as if you burned him.

"S-Sachio, please d-don't do that ever again. " Yuuto stutters, clearly flustered by the whole deal as he crosses his arms across his chest protectively while he looking to the side.

"Oh, okay? Wait, Yuuto brought you something too, ya' know! Wanna have a looksy?" Sachio grins, glancing over at the taller boy, who looks over at him with shock.

"Hell yeah." you simply say.

"N-No, no, there's no need for that. Sachio, I don't even know if she'd ha... it's actually nothing,"  Yuuto looks down at his feet, the blush still staining his pale cheeks. "Sachio is just making a big deal out of something...completely worthless."

"Sorry Yuu', I wasn't thinking straight," Sachio says, sheepishly scratching at the back of his head. "But I don't think its worthless, she'd love it," he says, giving a reassuring smile.

"But..." Yuuto sighs.

"I want to see it! What did you get me, anyway? " you pipe up, looking over at him with curiousness. "I wasn't really expecting to be receiving a gift on my second day here, but, whatever, I won't make a big deal out of it or anything," you say, trying to reassure him.

It's not like you're going to attack him out of the blue over a gift... no matter how terrible it might be.

That seems to be the right thing to say as Yuuto gives you a nervous smile. "I see, I didn't want you to feel left out so I had decided to get you this ever since we talked about it yesterday." Yuuto walks away to pick up his bag on one of the remaining desks. He returns with the bag and pulls out a book to hold out for you. "I remember you wanted me to recommend you a book. I picked out one that you might enjoy."

Reaching out to take the book out of his hands, you take a moment to look at it; The book's hardcover was a dark brown, and the name 'Portrait of' was written at the top, while 'Markov' is written below. They were colored in gold that gleams in the light.

 The eye symbol that sits in the middle of the title. It stares up at you with the golden pupil and blue Iris, it's almost sort of creeps you out. It gave an ominous feel that you were almost tempted to throw this back at him. For some odd reason, you didn't want to hurt his feelings, so you forced a smile instead.  "...Huh, it looks... very interesting? Thanks."

"You're welcome, I'm just so glad that you like it. It's a short read, but its enough to capture your attention. And ahem.. .we can...maybe discuss it to-together sometime, if you would like." Yuuto suggests, fidgeting anxiously at the edge of his blazer's sleeve on his left arm. "I-If you prefer not, then I understand."

"Nope! I don't mind much, when I get back home I'll start reading it!" 

He sighs in relief and returns to his more calm composure.

"Yes, take your time and go at your own pace. Feel free to let me know what you think..." Yuuto smiles warmly.

After he takes his leave with a little skip in his steps, you finally take notice that Sachio left you. This is the second time he did this to you and he pretty much ditched you to go talk with Mr. Smiley and left you to talk with Yuuto.

...Wait, was he trying to play matchmaker or something?! If he was, you're going to beat him over the head with this Illuminati book thing. 

You didn't care if he looked like some sort of strawberry muffin! Or that he's sweet as sugar and soft as clouds, doesn't mean you're still not going to kick his ass!

...

For a moment you almost forgot that there's a chance this isn't real. There wasn't a chance of you dating someone not real. But you can't help that nagging feeling in your head that says it is.

...Is it possible to transfer to an alternative world?

You shake your head to stop that train of thought.

Instead, you notice Natsuo digging around in the closet, reminded you of some bear or something. You left ur spot after placing the book in your bag, that's sitting on desk-- good that you found that last night. It has a puppy sticker on it...you love dogs. You continue on your way over to the pink haired boy.

"Hey, do you really have a whole collection of manga in there?" you speak up with a question, making him almost jump out of his skin, once he notices it's you he sends you an annoyed look.

"Yeah? What about it!?" he snaps.

Honestly, he reminds you of a cat with a bad-temper, all you need is him actually transforming into a cat or dressing up as one.

"Mind showing me your collection so I can snoop through it later?" you ask, and he looked almost surprised by your question. His scowl softens a little before he turned away from you. "Come onnn~ You got to have at least some sort of kindness somewhere deep, deep, dee--"

"Alright, alright! Fine! Just shut up already," Natsuo interrupts and you're a little surprised that he's even giving you permission to look through his collection. Even though he agreed in his own jerkish way. "If I let you do this will you stop annoying me?!"

"Sheesh, yeah, no promises though. Thanks, I'll let you get back to doing, whatever you're doing in your cave." you gesture at the closet and he just snorts.

"Whatever, go bother someone else, I'm busy." he says and when you begin to walk away, you swear you heard a whisper of a 'Welcome'.

Pfft, softy.

...

Leaving Natsuo alone, you notice Yuuto just sitting down at one of the desks, deeply focused on something while holding an a...very familiar looking book. He looks like he's on the very first pages and when you look closer, you can see that creepy eye on the cover and you stop to wonder: did he take your book back? 

A quick glance over at Sachio and Markus yo see both of them are still talking, you sneak over to Yuuto's to stand beside him so you can slowly place ur hand on his...rather broad shoulder. Wow.

Yuuto jumps a bit in his seat, almost dropping the book in the process, he looks over at you with slightly flush cheeks and you remove your hand.

"A-Ah, [Name], is there something you needed?" The purple haired boy smiles, but he looks somewhat uncomfortable with you close by. Maybe because you caught him with the book he lent you?

"Uhh, is that the same book you lent me earlier?" 

"Oh, it is, but its not yours... I already read this before but I just wanted to reread a little of it. So I wasn't entirely focused on it much." he explains, closing the book back after dog-earing it.

"But why did you get another copy of the same one?" you gesture to the object in question.

"Oh, Well when I had stopped by the bookstore, I had accidentally ended up buying two of the same copies, I suppose I wasn't paying a lot of attention to w-what I was doing..." the side of his lips curl up slightly into an awkward smile as he looks down in embarrassment. "Sort of silly of me, isn't it?" he chuckles faintly.

"Uh, no, not really... accidents happen I guess?" you smile faintly, you feel as if what he is telling you isn't exactly the whole story.

Yuuto seems to visibly relax but not by much.

"I see, this book, the story is slow at the beginning but once it starts picking up, you won't be able to put it back down. It's a very fascinating and engaging story,  one I hope you will be able to enjoy."

"Really? It's that good, huh, 'mind telling me what it's about?" you inquire, feeling sort of interested now in this-- well admittedly ominous looking Illuminati, book

"Hmm," He looks down at the closed book to scan his eyes over the cover, it takes him a moment before he finally replies.

" I wanted to make sure I wouldn't accidentally give anything away. Basically, it's about a boy in high school who moves away to live with his long-lost brother, but as soon as he does so, his life becomes really strange. He becomes targeted by these people from this human experiment prison. So while his life is in danger, he needs to desperately choose who he can trust..." he explains more about the boy's lack of choice that leads to his downfall of his relationships and life and you focus on listening to him talk about the story...his voice was rather soothing to listen to, too. 

"Woww, It is a horror story, I thought it was going to be something boring, but that, that almost makes me excited about reading it," you say with a bit of excitement in your voice, you thought it was going to be some kind of boring old story, but you guess the story lived up to the book's cover.

You really want to read this book. 

Although, you're still a little weary about this not being real or not, would you be able to read it if it was real or will the pages be blank?

"... I'm so happy to know I found something of interest to you. "...he actually smiles a real smile and you feel as if you died. "I know it's a bit dark, but it's a good read that makes you think. These sort of stories challenge you to look at life in a different manner, in a whole new perspective. When terrible things happen, it's not because someone wants to be evil, it's because they have their own goals or a philosophy they believe in. It's truly fascinating." Yuuto laughs faintly, his thumb gently rubbing the side of the book where his hand is holding on. 

"Especially when the protagonist appears as the...I'm s-speaking too much aren't I?" Yuuto looks apologetic. "I'm sorry, I'm doing it again, I'm so sorry...."

You shake your head at him and flick his forehead, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"Don't apologize, I actually liked hearing you talk," you pout, crossing your arms. "If you're passionate about something that makes you happy, then what's there to apologize for?"

He's silent for a moment before he turns his head away from you with flushed cheeks. "I- I see, thank you. There's a problem I should let you know about me."

"What?" you tilt an eyebrow at him.

"I actually have an issue where I let writing and books fill my thoughts up so much that I can't help paying attention to other people or my surroundings. Apologies if I ever say anything strange to you." he finishes, smiling shyly. "You have permission to stop me if I become too much."

"Like I said before, there's no need to apologize, you have nothing to worry about, you're just passionate about writing." you pat his back. 

"A-ah, yes. Thank you--"

"If you don't mind, I'm just going to read that right now!"  you happily say, rushing over to get the book in your bag and Yuuto stares after you in awe before snapping out of it by the time you run back.

"W-wait, you don't ha-have to now!" Yuuto weakly protests as you sit down beside him, making him freeze up.

"But I want to, what you told me got me hyped up about it! I blame you," you smirk playfully as you open the book, not caring about the ominous eye now, but you still get uneasy feelings from this book. Even more after opening it...

"O-Okay." The purple haired boy mutters, looking down at his own book as you begin to read yours:

 

[ _.... Arriving at the house, the boy stops the car's engine and takes a moment to look at the picture of his brother. He wonders to himself why his father never bother to tell him about his brother. He kept him hidden from him for years just to find out, his brother was adopted into another family a long time ago. But today, he finally found him----_  ]

....

Uh...

You turn your head to the side to see Yuuto was rather close to you, looking in your own book instead of his and he quickly moves back from you, looking embarrassed at being caught.

"I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't doing anything, I just j-just...just.. " he trails off, failing to find an excuse to give you.

It was sort of weird with how close he was to you, usually he's more reserved and keeps more to himself, so seeing him get this close to you is kind of strange. 

"Umm, okay? Did you want to read with me?" you ask, pushing the open book a little over to the side. "We can move our desks together." 

"I-I, um..." he stutters, looking a little indecisive, so you just push your desks together anyway for him and you can tell he almost wants to jump out of his seat. "A-alright..." 

As you both lean over to read the opened book, your shoulders end up touching. 

You didn't mind much, but Yuuto was silently freaking out at your close proximity. He tells you that he can turn the pages for you if you wish him to whenever you finish. You just nod since you're kind of distracted by what you were reading, you both continue this on with you asking for a page to be flipped and he complies.  
...  
This was nice, real or not, you can't help but enjoy this peaceful moment.

....

Until freaking, Markus pops up out of nowhere to scare you both to death and he had the nerve to look amused.

"Alright, everyone! It's time to show off our assignments for today!" He happily says, clapping his hands together for everyone to gather around as he walks away from your area.

You pout before getting up while Yuuto closes the book back with a sweatdrop

What even took him so long?

...  
\------

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Dies from 3k(?) words
> 
> I might come back to this chapter and rewrite things, for now sorry for the rushness that's in this chapter.;;


	6. I haven't experienced something like this before, it's strange.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You share your poem with your fellow members and leader~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Please read: should I skip showing the club's poems  and only mention the poem sharing scenes? To make it quicker to get to the other parts of the game? Or keep it and let the relationships develop a little more?]
> 
> Apologizes for any grammer/spelling mistakes, I was very sleepy and tired while trying to write this out. I wrote that poem, Candy drop, in the beginning and like the reader, it's my first time writing poetry too;; 
> 
> Also someone headcanon this as Markus Voice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwa1Bf_pIV4
> 
> Question for Today/tonight: What is your own headcanon voices for the boys? Feel free to tell me in the comments!

**Candy Drops**

_Are what fills the cup within my hands,_

_so sweet, they say, I comply,_

_I await to taste, as candy drops spill from within my eyes._

_It's full to the brim, but the drops continue to fill,_

_I place the full cup to my lips to drink in the liquid._

_So sweet, bittersweet, but not quite,_

_Instead of precious dreams and sweet memories, I taste of something bitter._

_No hope, no love, loneliness, a hole in my heart is all I have._

_I drink and I drink, the more I drink, the less bitter it tastes._

_Soon I find, deep down at the bottom of the cup,_

_I finally taste the sweetness of hopes and dreams,_

_and love._

_I am soon filled with joy,_

_Maybe it was quite sweet after all._  
-  
____

You stand there in awkward silence as you watch Markus scan his eyes over the written words on the sheet of paper. It's a bit daunting having to show off a skill you have no experience in, especially with poems. And these people are probably better than me at writing this stuff, they're the freaking literature club. But now you know what Yuuto and Natsuo feel like.

The brown-haired boy finally lifts his head up from taking his sweet time at reading and gives you a sweet smile.

"Hmm, I see you tried to write this in your own style! It's pretty good for your first time. Well done! It reminds me of something Sachio would write, and maybe a little bit of Natsuo?" Markus praises and returns your poem to you and you accept it with an embarrassed flush across your cheeks. 

"U-Um, thanks," you stutter, stuffing the paper back into your bag on the nearby table. "Do y-you really think so?"

You feel somewhat shy about writing stuff like this. You wonder what the other boys would think about it? Maybe you'll just show Sachio it first before Yuuto and especially Natsuo, he would probably laugh at you for writing something so cutesy like...but Markus did say that your poem resembles a little bit of his.

"Yup, I like it! There's nothing to be afraid of, trying new things can be a little scary but everyone has to start off somewhere.  After all, poems are a way for someone to express themselves. This also applies to other forms of art. I know it can be a bit nerve wrecking showing off stuff you're normally shy about, but, don't worry, this is something new to us as well. "  He reassures, patting your shoulder. " I look forward to seeing more from you, thank you for sharing it with me. If there is anything else you need or suggestions you want to be brought out, don't be afraid to tell me. I'm always listening." 

He says this as his hand lingers a little on your shoulder before pulling away. 

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind," you reply, giving him half a smile.

"Would you like to see my poem, now?" Markus asks, holding out the sheet of paper to you.

You nod and take the poem from him and read, Hole in Wall:

_It couldn't have been me. See, the direction the spackle protrudes. A noisy neighbor? An angry girlfriend? I'll never know. I wasn't home. I peer inside for a clue._

_No!_

_I can't see. I reel, blind, like a film left out in the sun. But it's too late. My retinas. Already scorched with a permanent copy of the meaningless image._

_It's just a little hole. It wasn't too bright._

_It was too deep. Stretching forever into everything._

_A hole of infinite choices. I moved away, frightened by the unknown._

_But she, on the other side, opened the door._

_I'm not afraid anymore._

...

You don't really get the poem's message, it sounds sort of strange but... you kind of like it. 

"So, what do you think?" Markus asks you lift your head up to give him another smile.

"It's good, has something like a freeform style to it...it's, it's different.  Way better than mine anyway!" you chuckle, handing him the poem back. " But what do I know? I don't have a lot of experience in the poems."

"Thank you, this sort of style has been popular lately.  These type of poems if put emphasis on the timing and wording, it can be very powerful when spoken out loud. Also, I wasn't lying about wanting to see more of your work, Ahaha. Like I said mentioned earlier, practice takes time. No need to be so down on yourself. Yours was good for your first time," he chuckles softly, making a soft blush appear on your cheeks. Damn it!

Why do you have to keep blushing around these boys? You're not in some type of Shoujou manga...well it feels like it since you're like the only female in this whole room of handsome men. You're apparently living the dream....pun not intended. Or it is.

"Sooo, what inspired you to write this thing?" you drawl, hand resting on a propped out hip.

 "Ah,  I don't know how to put it...  I guess you could say I had an epiphany lately, it's been influencing me on my poetry a bit... it's a little different," he laughs softly,  shaking his head slightly. "But it's not something I'm willing to share deep things like that with everyone, perhaps only when we have gotten to know each other better." 

"'Oh, well, if you need someone to talk to I guess you can talk to me, but I'm not the best person to come to for advice. I could try...I guess." you suggest, albeit in an awkward manner 

"Hm, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Markus flashes you a warm smile. "I never noticed before, but your hairpin fits you. Its a lovely shade of green." he compliments, leaning a little closer to briefly brush his fingers across the flower in your hair.

You stumble back from him with, once again dammit, flushed cheeks from his close proximity. 

"U--Uh thanks?! Ummm, so, Anyway, I'm going to go now talk to another loser, later Mark'!" you rush to walk off, but not before waving a quick bye at the green-eyed boy who returned it and turned your back to maneuver around all of these tables. Your next stop is Sachio, who was over by Natsuo speaking to him about each other poems while Yuuto is sitting at one of the school desks nearby them, just listening in with a placid smile. You try walking over there-- But then you bump your knee into one of the chairs and you hissed from the slight pain.

This was apparently where you die.

...

Unknowingly to you, he watches after you silently for a moment, almost with a longing gaze, while his lips ease down into a small frown before he walks away from his spot. 

-

"D'awww who knew you had such a cute side to you, [Nickname]~!" Sachio coos, draping his arm around your shoulder and you were stabbing your elbow-- not too hard, into his stomach. "I love it so much! I love this type of writing, you lied about not being good at this! You're sure it's your first time?" Sachio giggles, nuzzling his cheek against your head, not minding your aforementioned elbow in his stomach. "So cute~"

"Gyaahh~! You're so embarrassing, back off~!" you whine, using your other hand to push at his shoulder. "A-Aren't you going to show me yours? Stop!" 

"Okay, okay, I just couldn't resist, here!" he grins, still with your paper in hand, he moves from you to give you he's poem instead. 

You push him back before you take a few moments to read his poem, Dear Sunshine : 

 

_The way you glow through my blinds in the morning_  
It makes me feel like you missed me.  
Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed.  
Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes.  
Are you asking me to come out and play?  
Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day?  
I look above. The sky is blue.  
It's a secret, but I trust you too. 

_If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever.  
But I'm not mad._

_I want breakfast._

...

"Hell yeah, Sachi', I like it! It speaks to me on a level, it reminds me that I never got the chance to eat anything this morning." There wasn't bread around your house to make toast with jelly on it, you really wanted Natsuo to cook you something. But you still blame him for getting you sick before with he's delicious cupcake. Hmpf! 

"Thanks! I had forgotten to do it last night, so I had to stay up. But, really? You didn't fix yourself anything this morning? That's bad, it's not good to skip breakfast, y'know. I even made myself eggs and toast this morning. Hmm, maybe after this....we can stop by the snack vending machine? " Sachio suggests, you tell him sure about that and you're secretly hoping they had your favorite bags of skittles. Not healthy, but who cares? 

"...You know, I thought you weren't actually going to do it at first-- but I'm really happy to see you pull through with this." Sachio smiles sweetly, 

You weren't in the beginning, but something like guilt got in the way of it and you didn't know why you're feeling this anyway. You shouldn't care, they weren't real...right?

Then why would you feel bad about not doing anything?

"... I couldn't just leave you guys hanging like that, then I would be a real jerkwad showing up here empty handed."  you smiled weakly. 

 

"That's a good thing, you being here just makes me think you're really a part of this with me. It just shows that you're not as selfish as you want us to believe. And deep down somewhere, you're still..." Sachio trails off, eyes searching your gaze before his lips curve up into a small smile with a shake of his head; leaving you wondering what he wanted to tell you. "Anyway... here's your poem back, remind me to pick up some candy drops later at the convenience store~! Thanks for showing me!" he says while handing the paper back to you to exchange for his own. 

For a moment there he looked almost...sad?

"Oh, yeah, sure..." you say, clutching the sheet of paper in your hand. 

"Markus is the best, right? I feel bad about this poem not being good, so next time looks forward to my next one-- but better!"

You soon part ways, for now, to share your poem off with the others after sharing a small chit-chat together.

\-- -- -

You stand in front of Yuuto's desk as he sits in front of you, eyes trailing over the written words.

"...Hmm, This is your first time writing correctly?" Yuuto asks you in his soft like voice, he has a placid smile after he read over your poem. He doesn't show much of a reaction, so you figure that maybe he doesn't like it that much-- which is sort of disheartening. You nod your head as you fidget with your blazer's sleeve with your hand on your other arm.  

"Well, yeah I never wrote one before in my life. Why?" 

"I'm just making sure, I had guessed that it had might be after reading it."

You feel a slight pang at that in your chest, maybe the others were just lying to you about it.

"Oh, so I guess it's bad then...?"You say, feeling a slight pang in your chest.

He cringes back at the almost sad look on your face.

"No!!-- wait, no, I'm so sorry for yelling! T-That's not what I'm trying to say! H-hold on, give me a moment," he takes a deep breath, his entire demure changes as he speaks clearly. Eyes focused on you. " Of course, it's not something you can be blamed for. There are many different techniques and such that go into writing, even a simple poem.  Not just finding them, but you have to be able to get them to work together. That is the most challenging part, It might take you something, but it will all come together once you practice more often. Even learning or trying different things," he looks back down at the paper, thumb gently rubbing the edges of the paper. "I just hope that the others are there to help you improve and guide you with valuable feedback. But Natsuo can be a bit biased about these things." Yuuto shakes his head.

You quirk up an eyebrow at that.

"Really? How so?" you ask, forgetting the momentarily pang you had earlier, curiousness now settling in. You move to sit in the chair next to him. "Give me the deets." 

"Uh...deets?" Yuuto asks, a bit confused.

"Oh, it's short for details, anyway, what about Natsuo?" you brush off the earlier comment, urging him to continue.

But unfortunately, Yuuto looks hesitant to spill the beans, dammit!

Maybe you could have had something over Natsuo to tease him about.

"...I'm sorry, but I don't think I should be saying such things about someone else, not present." He gives an apologetic smile to you, ignoring the way how your eyes sparkled for a second there. "But you're work is quite an... adorable piece, I look forward to your progress in poetry." 

You sigh as the tenseness in your shoulder relaxes somewhat as your lips bloom into a small smile." Well, better than saying it's the worst piece of poetry you ever saw in your life. I'll try harder next time, for you and everyone here."

"I-I- you don't have to do it for me...I-I mean...never mind." Yuuto sighs, shaking his head at you. "Would you like to see my poem now, I would love to share my thought process." the taller boy suggests, placing your poem down to give you his in a leaflet. Slight eagerness lit up within his lilac colored eyes as you take it.

You sit back in your chair to read the poem in your hand, your eyes focus on the written words of, Ghost under the light:

 

_The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow._  
Bathing.  
It must be this one.  
The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time.  
the last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green of the future.  
I bathe. Calm; breathing air of the present but living in the past.  
The light flickers.  
I flicker back. 

...

When I look back up from reading, I notice how dejected Yuuto looks."I apologize if my writing is terrible and not readable," he says, forcing a smile on his face as he clutches at his left arm. "I've been told that my style of writing isn't the best, or too feminine...I'm sorry." 

"Why are you always apologizing?" you reply, albeit bluntly, briefly noticing the way he flinches back a little. 

"I-It's not intentional, you had taken such a long time to read--"

"No I mean, you don't have to apologize to me for your writing, in fact, I wasn't thinking that at all, I think your style is lovely. Whoever told you that should deal with me, I'll fight them all with my bare fist!" you pout, glaring with determination at him and with a part of your imagination, you imagine flames flaring out behind you.

Yuuto looks up at you with slightly widened eyes, he then laughs softly.

"I thank you, [Name]...maybe if I had met you a few years ago..." he whispers something to himself, before giving you a weak smile. "Anyway, what did you think, [Name]?" Yuuto changes the subject, you can pick up that he doesn't want to discuss the earlier subject anymore so you abide.

"Oh, yeah, It's really descriptive even though it's pretty short. But I like it, is it about ghosts... or?" you reply.

"...It wasn't too short, was it? I usually write longer poems. But... I'm glad you like it," he replies, arms rest on his desk while holding his hands together in front of himself. Perfect posture. "I'll be honest, since this is our first time sharing with each other. I wanted to try something a little mild, I suppose something easier to digest and actually, it's not about ghosts," the purple haired boy chuckles, look a little proud. " You have to remember, that poets often express themselves in their form of writing. From their thoughts, feelings, and experiences. They usually do more than tell a simple story or paint a picture. This could be something symbolically being compared to a ghost in the subject..."

There he goes again, being so passionate about his work and writing, you barely said anything but only a nod as he continues to talk. You just sit there and listen to him with a smile. 

"I like your poem, Yuuto, it's sad but it's pretty good the way how you did that." you praise, returning his poem back.

"Um...it's nothing really, [Name]. It just makes me happy that you think that," he smiles shyly, accepting the poem back and returning yours. "Remember, you're going to pick up on these things also along the way too... I'm counting on you."

"Thanks! Trust me, I'll give you the next best poem that'll knock your socks off!"

"...Um, that's nice?"

Yuuto waves you a goodbye as you walk off to your next and final victim.

\--

"I hate you so much."

Was the first thing he said to you with scarlet red cheeks and averted eyes, your paper is clutched in his hands. You stare blankly at him with your hands placed on your hips.

Wha..?

"Wha...?" you repeat your thoughts, tilting your head to the side.

"How does a beast like her make something like this? I don't understand?" Natsuo mumbles to himself, moving his gaze to glare at the innocent paper. The hell is, his problem? 

"Hey! What's your problem? You don't like it or something?"

His reddish eyes drift up to your form from staring down at your poem. 

"It's cute." he simply says.

"So? The others thought it was cute too, what's wrong with me writing something like that, huh?" you angrily puff out your cheeks and narrow your eyes.

"Don't you know a freaking compliment when you hear one?! It's cute, good, okay?! I actually like it, happy now?" Natsuo snaps, thrusting your poem back into your hands, rude much?

"An actual compliment? From you? Who are you?" you question, a grin appears on your face at the flustered boy. He pushes his notepad into your chest with your poem with a growl.

"Shut it, dummy, you should be grateful that I even like it! And wipe that grin off your face, j-just read mine, okay?" He pushes his notepad into your chest and you let out a small 'oof'. 

"Geez, no need to be so rough you gremlin!" you take the opened notepad and pull it away from your chest with a hmpf! 

"The hell is a gremlin?" Natsuo asks, raising a single eyebrow at you. 

You ignored his question and look at the written words on paper of, Eagles can fly:

_Monkeys can climb,_

_Crickets can leap,_

_Horses can race,_

_Owls can seek,_

_Cheetahs can run,_

_Eagles can fly,_

_People can try,_

_But that's about it._

...

"...You don't like it, huh?" Natsuo mutters, averting his eyes to the side, arms crossed over his chest. You honestly was just going to mess with him for a bit but you let out a sigh instead and let a small smirk appear.

"Wrong! I actually like it." you compliment, watching his face morph into surprise. "What made you think that?"

"..." he's silent for a moment before he takes a deep breath. "Because my poems seem too cutesy for a guy, it was something I was often teased about. Others in high school expect writing to be sophisticated, so others don't take me or my writing seriously since what I write seems...girlish." Natsuo rolls his eyes, he looks sort of insecure about it. 

"So? Screw those guys, Isn't the point of writing is to express yourself? It should make your message any difference with your writing style." you huff, settling his notepad on a desk. 

"Exactly, others judge someone too much based off, of their style of writing or their taste in things, I prefer things that are simple to read. With that poem, I made it fall flat the end, because I know how hard it is to others to try but never succeeding at something. So I like simple things that can hit you hard in their writing. " he smiles showing off his fang. "Its always brings out the strength in it too on  wordplay, like how I did the rhyming in it!" 

"That's sorta clever?" you comment, watching as he proudly places his hands on his hips.

"Yup! Watch and learn girly, soon enough you'll be a pro like me," he boasts, that smug look on his face looks sort of punchable. "That goes to show, never underestimate the youngest here! You hear that Yuuto!?" Natsuo yells, pointing in the taller boy's direction, who was talking to Sachio.

Yuuto stares blankly at him and playfully rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

Sachio just giggles.

You move to leave him be, figuring that's the last person to show today, finally--

"Wait a minute," Natsuo stops you by the shoulder with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Are you, still... you know, want to check out manga I have? Later-- b-but it's not like I want to show you or anything, I'm just doing it to get you off my back." 

You smiled and flick his forehead, making wince back. Before he could say anything:

"Sure!"

_______________

_


	7. Maybe it has to do with you coming here...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuto and Natsuo get into a spat 
> 
> And your knight in shiny armor helps you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! To everyone concerned to about me forgetting about the story, don't worry I'm just updating more on Quotev;; 
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/story/10392591/Your-Unreality-Becomes-Reality-MaleDDLC-Fic/1
> 
> Now that I'm on break, I'll post some on here.
> 
> Enjoy!

\---

______________

 

"What the hell do you mean by, 'cute'?!"

Oh boy, just when you thought things were going to be peaceful....or at least as peaceful as it's going to get. 

Standing by the teacher's podium, you see Natsuo scowling up at the taller male who looks a bit bothered by his reaction. By what, you don't really know, but you guess because of the poem he's holding in his hands. The other two boys walk up to your sides to see what the commotion was.

"Did you miss the complete symbolism of that?" Natsuo protests, pointing down at the notepad in Yuuto's hands.  "It's clearly  about the feeling of giving up, how is that even remotely cute, huh?"

"I know that, I just...meant the language I suppose. I was just trying to say something nice about your work," Yuuto sighs, glancing quickly in our direction. "Natsuo, I didn't mean any offense--"

"Oh, so you had to try that hard just to find something nice to say about it? Really? Well, thank you so much for that compliment!" Natsuo snorts, snatching his notepad from the purple haired boy. "Really lift my spirits up!"

Yuuto stays quiet for a moment, fidgeting at his hands before he finally says something.

"...Well, I actually have a couple of suggestions." Yuuto replies.

You were inwardly telling Yuuto to shut up, shut up! You're just making it worse, Yuu'! 

And you were right, that innocent like response just made the pink haired boy more pissed at him.

"Thanks, but I would have LOVED a suggestion if it came from someone that actually liked it!" Natsuo retorts, crossing his arms as a smug like grin appears on his face. "Which people did by the way! Sachio liked it, Markus liked it, and whaddya know? Even [Name] liked it," 

"Don't bring me into this!" you yell, but you were sadly ignored by them. 

"Because of that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own," Natsuo picks up the leaflet sitting on the desk near them and bring to scrutinize Yuuto's poem before he clears his throat. "Well, first of all---"

"Excuse me, I told you earlier I meant no offense. I do appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style," Yuuto interjects, ignoring the glare sent his way. "I don't expect to change my style anytime soon unless I come across something particularly inspiring. Which I haven't yet." 

Natsuo grips the leaflet in his hands tightly as his eyebrows furrow downward and an angry blush appears on his cheeks. "Why, you---!"

"And, [Name] happen to like my poem too," Yuuto says, with an almost proud like smile. 

"Um, guys?" Sachio pipes up, but like me, he was sadly ignored too. 

You suddenly feel a headache coming on. You've only been here for like almost two days in dream time and already you have guys fighting over you? At least Markus and Sachio aren't doing anything like that or else you would have left and find some way to wake yourself up.

The pink haired boy suddenly calms down and lets his hands rest on his hips as he displays a smug look again. "Oh~ I didn't know you were so invested in trying to impress the only girl here, Yuuto. Didn't know you were so interested in her like that." Natsuo snickers.

Yuuto gasp as his cheeks flush red in embarrassment. "W-what are you t-talking about?! Y-you're just...!" he quickly flashes another glance in your direction and back to Natsuo. "You're talking nonsense-- a-are you just being jealous about her appreciating my advice more than yours? Is that it?!"

"How would you even know that? Are you that stuck up to actually believe that?" Natsuo asks, glowering at Yuuto.

"Ahem, If...if I was being so stuck up, then I would be walking around, acting pompous and puffed up." Yuuto retorts back with his own words and Natsuo looks livid.

"Puffed up? Pompous?! Are you freaking kidding me with this?!"

"Guys?" Sachio says a bit louder up again, worriness over his features as he takes a hesitant step forward. 

"You both need to seriously---!" you were interrupted.

"At least I wasn't leering after the new girl ever since she first walked in here," Natsuo replies, pointing towards you with a smug smirk. "That's right, I even saw you try to put the moves on her yesterday!"

Oh my god...

"W-What?!" Yuuto gasps, looking paler by the second as he takes a step back in shock.

"Uhm, Natsuo, I think that's a little..." Markus tries to speak up, 

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Yuuto and Natsuo yell, cutting off Markus who just sighs in defeat and shrugs his shoulders at you as if he's saying, 'I tried'.  

"Uh, guys, I don't like any of this fighting!" Sachio says, slight trembling in his voice.

Suddenly, two of them turn to look at your form as if they finally notice you were standing there. 

"[N-Name], you don't believe anything that he said, right? He's...He's just trying to make me out like some type of pervert!" Yuuto stutters, his lilac colored eyes are wide with panic.

"Oh shuddup, that's not true, you started this with your poor ass excuse of a compliment," Natsuo rolls his eyes at the taller male. " [Name], c'mon, don't you think he needs to get over himself and appreciate how effective simple writing is?" Natsuo asks, his arms behind his head. "This crap wouldn't have happened in the first place if he wasn't like: 'Ooh soooo cute~!'" he mocks Yuuto's voice in an over-exaggerated way, ignoring the frustrated glare sent his way from Yuuto. "Like, who does that? What's even the point in making your poems so convoluted, for? The meaning should jump out at the reader, not force them to figure it out!" 

"Will you help me explain that to him, [Name]?" Natsuo sighs tiredly, nonchalantly gesturing to the purple haired male beside him.

"No, wait for a second!" Yuuto blurts out and steps in front of Natsuo to get your attention. "There's a reason why we have so many deep and expressive words in our language! It's the only way we can convey complex feelings and meanings, the most effectively. Avoiding them is not only unnecessary limiting yourself...it's a complete waste, you understand that don't you, [Name]?" Yuuto asks, gazing at you with a hopeful look and Natsuo jumps out from behind him to nudge him back with his shoulder, while Yuuto holds him away.

"[Name]?!" both of them yell, waiting for your answer.

....

The only thing you can hear in this silence is the sound of the ticking clock, the air in the room is somewhat heavy as you stand there, in the spotlight, being looked upon to choose whoever is right and whoever is wrong, and depending who you pick might hurt one of them.This is a situation you rather avoid being in and you hate that you randomly got sucked into it over their petty argument.

Sort of expected when the room only has four testosterone-filled males, there was bound to be some type of spat and looks like it's between the grape and munchkin.

Fun.

But, needless to say, you didn't know jackshit on how to handle this situation... 

Something slides up in front of you and all you can see now is the back of someone else. You gasp softly, taking a step back to see the boy standing tall and shielding you from the other guys' heated gazes.

"Sachio? What are you even doing, this doesn't concern you, move!" you hear Natsuo shout.

"Yes, it's unfair for someone to interject themselves into others conflict.  I as well must ask that you step aside." Yuuto demands.

Peering out from behind Sachio, you notice the angry looks on their faces...well Yuuto's look more stern than angry.

"Yeah, unless you, yourself want to tell us all how much of a stuck up jerk Yuuto is being!" Natsuo scoffs, gesturing a thumb at the taller male. Who smacks his hand back

"You must be mistaken, Natsuo, Sachio would never step down to your level of immaturity." Yuuto glowers down at Natsuo. Natsuo turns to face him and shoves him back a bit while staring up at him with a scowl.

"Screw off,  you act so high and mighty around others, its no wonder no one likes--" 

"Both of you stop, can't you see that you're making, [Name], uncomfortable with this!?" Sachio interrupts,  he stands tall with hands clenched at his sides. At his interruption,  both of them turn his attention to him. With you being this close.... you suddenly feel something swell up in your chest as notice the faint trembling of his clenched hands. "Can't you see you guys are fighting over nothing? Natsuo, Yuuto, both of you are my friends-- I honestly just w-want everyone to get along and be happy! I love you guys because of your differences! You're wonderful because of that..." 

You gently let your hand touch his trembling one and it seems to have calmed him down--- if only for a little.

"Natsuo's poems, they're amazing because they give you so many feelings with few many words! And Yuuto's poems are amazing because they paint beautiful pictures in your head. Everyone is so talented..." Sachio adds softly, a sad smile blooms on his face as Yuuto and Natsuo stare at him in wonder. "So... Why are we fighting?..." 

Two of the boys seem to snap out of it, both looking a bit awkward.

"Well, uhh... you know..." Natsuo says, eyes averted to the side as he rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "Dammit."

"Uhm..." Yuuto looks to the side, his arms crossed as an embarrassed blush appears on his pale cheeks.

"Dammit is right, Natsuo! Both you and Yuuto have to be two of the most hottest guys here! Natsuo is sweet, while Yuuto is charming! And I don't blame Yuuto for staring, [Name] is someone who is very cute in personality, and looks!"      

"I-I..." Yuuto stutters, the flush across his cheeks turned a bright red as he looks almost flabbergasted.

....

Okay now he's just sprouting bullshit on that last one, it was going so well until he said that.

But, you couldn't help the warm feeling in your cheeks...

He did look sorta cool protecting you like that...

"...Shuddup," you mumble, coming out from behind him. 

"But its true!" Sachio says with earnest, standing triumph in front of the two boys who seem to have calmed down now.  Markus stands on the side with a sweat drop, 

"Well, ahem, I'm just going to go... make some tea," Yuuto replies, albeit weakly, then rushes off with his arms crossed over his chest.  While Natsuo absent mindedly walks off to sit down at a nearby school desk, not without a few looks in your direction and sits down in the chair; staring blankly somewhere else.

So this is why he's the vice president...?

Markus just stands on the sidelines and watches your interaction together with his hand stuffed in his pants pocket. He finally speaks up, looking a little impressed by the earlier display. "Well done, Sachio, this is why I chose you to be vice president. Good thing too, I don't know what I would have done without you," Markus laughs slightly, walking over to pat Sachio on the back.

"No problem, it didn't feel right to let [Nickname] handle them by herself, and I don't like seeing my friends fight like that, y'know?"  the fluffy haired boy replies.

"Yes, it's quite embarrassing that I'm not that good with people--- yet I'm president of the club," Markus says, scratching at his cheek with his index finger. "Guess that just means you're amazing in your own way, right, [Name]?" the brown haired boy, turns to look at you with his forest green eyes.

"Duh, I'm not that good with people either, so I didn't know what to even say. But you could have gone without the....cute part!" you pout angrily, punching Sachio in the shoulder-- who just laughs it off while rubbing at his arm. 

"Hmm, you sort of are cute in a way [Name]," Markus hums, his lips curve into a teasing smile.

You then proceed to punch Markus in the stomach.

"Y-You have a strong punch too!" Markus mentions, cheerfully.

What is wrong with all of these guys and calling me cute.

Pfft, Boys.

\---

"It's about time for us to leave, everyone! Tell me, what did you all think about sharing your poems?" the president questions, standing in front of everyone awaiting your answers:

"It was really fun!" -Sachio

"I say it was worth it." -Yuuto

"Eh, it was alright... mostly." - Natsuo

"Great! How about you, [Name]? How was your experience here?" Markus gazes at you with a hopeful expression. 

"Pretty much what Natsuo said, it was alright, never thought I would do okay on my first try of 'poetry." you shrug your shoulders, hands in your skirt pockets. 

"Awesome! We can try doing the same thing tomorrow and maybe you learned something from your friends. So now your poems will turn out even better! See you all again tomorrow everyone!" 

With that everyone started gathering up their things into their bags.

"Hey, [Name], want to head to the snack machine before we head back?" Sachio asks after walking up to you.

...

Do you really feel like cooking? 

You remember rummaging the kitchen last night after you got home and you found some food supplies, like milk and cereal-- something named Pop 'n Puffs? It was apparently chocolate and vanilla flavored-- you ate that up rather quickly the first time you found it, and a few vegetables but a tomato was rotten. At least there was some noodles and seasoning like salt, pepper, and raw chicken breast...

Did that store you both passed even open tomorrow? You barely have enough food to survive and you ate the only chocolate flavored treat in your kitchen, you're seriously doomed.

Unless...

"...Can I come over to your house?" you ask in a monotonous voice.

"Huh? Why?" Sachio questions, an eyebrow quirk up.

"I don't have anything in my kitchen to help me survive, please say you have food at your house," you say, more like, begged him. 

"Oh, sure! I have enough you can use in there to cook with or to snack on! It's been awhile since you came over~!"  Sachio beams at you.

....You still don't have any memory of even coming over to his house like the stories he told before about you helping him. He claims your his childhood friend, but you have no memory of that.

This isn't real.

But it feels like it.

You just put up a smile and nod your head.

"...Yup!" you chuckle, leaving outside of the door with Sachio, chattering with each other.

...

Markus is hidden behind a wall in the hallway, like a shadow, as he silently watches both of you walk out of the room and leave the other way. He chuckles bitterly as he turns and walks off, clutching at his chest.

-

\----

-


	8. Is it strange that I can feel your presence slowly as the days go by?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend Quality time with Sachio at his house!

\--------

-

It was almost night time when you both arrived at Sachio's house.

And you had to clean up Sachio's room because it looked like a pigsty compared to yours-- but at least you sometimes cleaned up....

Keyword: _sometimes._

But food had to wait, sadly.

There was a few empty chip bags and junk food lying around in the room, some empty ramen cups on the computer desk. Even some of his clothes were strewn on the floor, so you had to do some needed laundry for him, even fix his messy bed, ectera-- this boy is a mess.  He wasn't kidding when he told you that his room was a little messy.

While you were in the laundry room, Sachio stands in the doorway looking a bit sheepish with his hands stuffed in his pockets. After you got out the things that needed to be washed, Sachio went up to change into his casual clothes left which consist of a simple, loose, light pink tank top and faded jeans. 

"Thanks for helping me with my room, [Nickname]! Sorry about it being so messy and all..." Sachio shrugs his shoulder, looking sheepish. "I'm just not that good at stuff like that." 

"I had to or I would have gotten overtaken by the junk in there," you huff, stuffing the last bit of clothes in the washer. "It was like a hurricane went through it and had a party in it!"

"Awh, c'mon it wasn't that messy, [Nickname]!" Sachio pouts as he leans on the side of the doorway. 

"Mhm, and I'm not a famous actress!" you scoff, you turn to walk out of the door after he steps out of the way and follows after you, heading towards the kitchen downstairs. 

Once you're in the kitchen, you open the fridge to peek in to see some things in it, like orange juice, eggs, syrup, milk, tomato sauce? including some other goodies-- like popsicles and ice cream! You check the pantry to find bread, ramen cups, lots and lots of ramen cups... also a half-empty bag of chocolate chip cookies. 

...You stuffed a few of the cookies in your mouth

He wouldn't mind.

There were potato chips too, Barbeque and plain. Good thing you like barbeque.

"Geez what's with all of these ramen cups?" you comment finally, glancing back at him who is sitting at the kitchen's table.

Sachio just laughs softly, averting his eyes.

"They're easier to make-- right next to toast, bacon, and eggs. You can have one of them if you want since I know you didn't eat much today! But you have to make sure you eat breakfast tomorrow, I don't want you to starve yourself." He says, slight worry in his voice despite the cheerful smile.

You just nod your head silently and turn back to the pantry.

Is that all he's been surviving off of? You vaguely remember him mentioning that he ate just something from the snack machine, and he's basically living off of that along with the other things. 

No wonder you in his memories cooked for him.

Looking further inside you find some spaghetti packs, including other seasonings like salt, and pepper.

You're suddenly in the mood to cook, you were craving something homemade anyway. 

And you really need to learn how to cook more recipes!

You take down the stuff you need and lie them down on the kitchen counter.

"Hm? Are you going to cook, [Nickname]? I thought you were too tired to do it?" Sachio asks, watching you move to fill a pot with water before turning the stove on to settle the pot on. 

"Not anymore, I feel like making something homemade, like my infamous spaghetti!" you snicker to yourself, waiting for the water to boil. You turn to look at him over your shoulder after placing the noodle sticks in the pot of water. "What, don't want any of my cooking now?" you tease, turning to fully face him, hands on your hips.

"You know I can't resist trying your cooking, [Nickname]," Sachio laughs, moving to rest his arms on the table to lean over a little and beams at you. "I'm actually happy that you're cooking, it's been awhile since I've had your homecooked spaghetti." he giggles softly.

You quirk an eyebrow and wonder how long that has been in this...dream?

"That's what I thought!" you chuckle and turn away to tend to the stove.

....

The spaghetti is almost finished until Sachio got up out of the chair after glancing at the clock on the wall. At the sound of the chair scrapping a bit on the floor, you glance back at him to see him standing up and about to head out of the room.

"I'll be back, I just gotta use the bathroom!" he says, before walking out of the door.

"Okay! Don't take too long, the spaghetti is almost done!" You yell at him and you hear him reply back with an okay of his own. Thus you go back to what you were doing.

-

After the spaghetti was ready, you serve Sachio his after he came back from the bathroom and he eats half of it before he was full, although you did notice that he look a little sleepy than he was earlier. All of that energy he had was probably finally dwindling after school, but he offered to help you with the dishes despite that and refused to let you do it by yourself. With a hot meal in your stomach, you were feeling a bit more tired yourself but at least Sachio got something else to eat besides ramen cups.

But you both have to work on your poetry before tomorrow, or else you might have to face the disappointed faces and the wraith of the shorty. 

So you were about to head home until you heard rumbling outside and rain....

Dammit!

 "Um, it's raining pretty hard out there, [Nickname]," Sachio says, sitting on the couch with his legs crisscrossed, a notepad in his lap and a pencil in his other hand.  He watches the rainfall heavily, hitting the window pane pretty hard. "Maybe we can have a sleepover until the rain stops? I don't want you to get sick," he suggests, shrugging his shoulders.

You sigh loudly.

"I guess! but, I don't have any other clothes, except for my uniform and I doubt I could fit in any of yours." you lie back on the couch, with your arms crossed. 

"Oh... I might have something for you, I have a pair of pajamas I can't fit into anymore, so you can have it for now."  Sachio smiles, getting up off of the couch and placing the notepad and pen down on the small table. "Let me go get it." he then leaves to go upstairs.

...

You hope this storm ends soon.

...

You wait a few minutes before you hear Sachio coming back into the living room from upstairs, holding something white with blue stripes on it. 

"Here you go~!" he holds out the pajama pants and a button-up shirt to you, you take the offered clothes n your hands-- they seem a little dusty. "I haven't worn these since middle school, I was about fourteen or fifteen when I had these but then I started getting taller." the light pink haired boy chuckles, moving to sit back down next to you. 

He was only like some inches taller than you, so you guess it wouldn't really be too big of a stretch that this would fit you. "Thanks, Sach', I'll go try them on right now."

Sachio just nods and goes back to writing in his notepad while you head upstairs to his room. 

...

After changing, you find out that the cotton pajamas were small, but they were rather loose on your figure and the sleeves almost cover your hands while the pants almost cover your feet up, leaving only the toes showing.

Better than sleeping in your uniform.

You wish you had gone straight home instead earlier because you don't have any freaking underwear to change into if you tried to take a shower here. 

You head back downstairs, almost tripping down the stairs itself because of the long pants and once you walk into the living room, Sachio turns to look over his shoulder at you and his cheeks turn slightly pink as he stares in awe.

"Woww..." Sachio whispers, he then smiles sleepily as he turns over fully to face you and lean on the back of the couch. "I mean, they look a little loose on you but almost a perfect fit! It's kinda cute..." 

"Shut up, why do you keep calling me that? I'm not really the cutesy type, more like hot!" you whine, walking over to flick his forehead, making him wince and move to sit back normally while holding his forehead, smiling sheepishly.

You let out a 'hmpf' before walking over to your forgotten bag on the side of the couch and sit down with a huff as you pull out your own notepad and girlish pink pen. 

"Would you rather beautiful?" he teases, leaning over to cuddle at your side, a half-written poetry left forgotten on the side.

Your heart skips a beat.

"That's...even worse." you simply say.

"Hey, you know, it makes me really happy to see you at the club, the others seem to agree too." he chuckles softly, snuggling into your shoulder. "Everyday is going to be so fun..."

"...Pfft, all of you guys are going to get sick of me eventually." you joke, slightly shaking your head as you continue to write.

"You wish," he mumbles.

After that, there are a few moments of peaceful silence.

The only sound is from the storm outsideand the sound of your pen scratching on the paper.

...

"Hey, are you going to move or...?" you start as you glance to look at the fluffy haired boy, only to find him asleep and snoring softly on your shoulder. "Really?" you groan, but you just left it as it is as the boy sleeps away. If he drools he's going to get pushed away, but for now, you allow him this moment...

You soon follow after.

\---

By the time you woke up, you found yourself lying down in a bed under covers and you move to sit up with a start. It takes you a moment to realize this wasn't your room. It looked rather simple and clean, the walls were a beige color to match the bedspread, while the pillows were dark reddish. The carpet was white colored and the computer desk was cherry wood with a white colored laptop sitting on it, closed for now. 

The window had white curtains but was peeked open to allow light to shine in.

Completely different from your pastel pink room.

Did you oversleep? 

Did he carry you up here?

Shaking your head, you curse inwardly to yourself and hurry to get up out of the bed, but not before falling on the ground with a loud thump while being tangled up in covers. You grumble as you try to untangle yourself from your trap, not hearing the rushed footsteps coming until the bedroom door opens.

"[Nickname]?! Are you okay...?" You stop struggling to look over at Sachio who was looking at you with concern until his face eases into amusement, he then laughs at the situation you're in. You hate him so much, but not really

"What's so funny?!" you yell, finally getting out of the blanket trap of doom then standing up with your hands on your hip as you angrily pout at the laughing boy. "You could have helped y'know!"

Sachio puts his hands up in mock surrender.

"S-Sorry, sorry~" he replies, laughter calming down some. "I was just making breakfast before we leave to school! It's just 6:20 am right now, so you have time to eat and get ready! School doesn't start until 8 am."

You fatally injured yourself within the confinements of a blanket for no reason. You feel like breakfast will be enough of a compensation for the injuries you sustained, well done Sachio.

"Fine... just because there's food involved, I accept your apology." you huff, arms lower back down to your side as you walk over to the door and leave out of it with him. Both of you chat on your way to the kitchen but you were mostly following the smell of crispy bacon.

...

He was holding out on you with the bacon. It was good...except for the half-burnt eggs, how do you screw up eggs so badly?

He claims that he doesn't taste the burnt flavor, but you call bullshit.

\---

\--

After classes were done and over with, you begin your walk together to the club while chatting.

Sachio you noticed was in such a really good mood after last night, he claims it's because of you joining the club that made him so happy. 

Loser.

After coming to the club, the same familiar scene in front of you greets you as you see Yuuto sitting at his usual seat again with a book in hand, he apparently wasn't paying much attention until you walk in with Sachio, he glances up at you before burying his head in his book, looking flustered. 

"...Oh, wait, [Nickname]! Mind if I can stop by to pick us up something to drink from the soda machine? I'm feeling sorta thirsty," Sachio asks, an eyebrow quirk up as he stands in front of you with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. 

You hope that they carried Cherry Soda.

"Yeah, sure, bring me back a Cherry Soda!" you reply, waving him off as he walks over to settle your bag down on the school's desk. You glance back and realize Sachio is still standing behind you with a sneaky smile on his face and you fully turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" 

You had a sneaking suspicion what it was.

"...Do you want to come with?" he asks.

"Why?" 

"I figured since we're both thirsty that we can go together to get our drinks--"

"Nope!" you interrupt bluntly.

"E-Eh? [Nickname], You're not acting like yourself at all, what's wrong?!" he asks, pouting at you.

"What's wrong is, I'm freaking broke, the only thing I have in my purse is lent, unless machines take in lent money now," you say, silently sitting down in your chair while he sits down next to you and pretends to cry on the desk about you both dying from thirst. "Yes, Sachio, we're both broke as all hell and we're going to dry up in the sun like sardines!" you reply dramatically, your hand on your forehead as if you'll faint, you manage to catch a stifling laughter from him.

We'll mooch off of Natsuo to cook us both stuff if we get to the point of hunger.

Good thing you did have some money left over for some reason.

...

You really needed a job.

Suddenly you hear someone laughing nearby and you both turn to the sound to see Yuuto who was trying to stifle his chuckles with his hand over his mouth. When the purple haired boy notices the attention on him, he immediately stops and lowers his head with a flush across his cheeks.

"Uh.... sorry, t-there was just something I found amusing in my book..." he stutters, gesturing his head at his book albeit awkwardly. 

He was totally listening in.

"Ohh reallyy?" you drawl, you turn your chair around to face him with an amused smile. 

"Yuuutoo...." Sachio whines, getting up to go cling unto Yuuto's shoulders with fake tears. "Can you believe [Nickname], is going to let me die from thirst? Don't you think that's a cruel thing to do?" 

"What, seriously? You're not going to die from not getting a soda, go drink from the bathroom sink if you're that thirsty!" you protest, glaring half-heartedly at him.

"Uwahhh, did you hear what she just said to me, Yuuto? She wants me to drink water instead of soda~~" he whines more, while Yuuto just sighs at his antics.

Oh my god!

"Yuuto, tell him I hope he chokes on the water he drinks." you roll your eyes.

"So mean~!" the fluffy haired boy continues to pout.

"Both of you please....if [Name] don't want to help you buy something to drink then it's you that have to take responsibility to buy what you could afford," Yuuto states, settling his book down while looking at Sachio a bit sternly. "And frankly, pulling a mischievous little stunt like that with her to get money from her, even though she does not have anything currently, your suffering is fair enough retribution. You can always get water from the fountain if you're thirsty." 

Woah...

There's a moment of silence between them before Yuuto slowly realizes what he just said and gasps in shock, looking scared and nervous at the same time.

"I-I'm-- did I just? I'm so sorry, Sachio, I didn't mean to sound so harsh...! I just get so absorbed in my book, that I--" Yuuto stutters, fidgeting with his hands resting on top of the book. Sachio just laughs joyfully, shaking his head slightly as he steps back from clinging to him.

"No, I really like when you're honest and not afraid to speak your mind like that, Yuu', I know that it doesn't happen much, but it's one of the funnier sides of you!" Sachio beams.

"...There's no way you could possibly think that, Sachio." Yuuto says, shyly averting his eyes to the side. 

"But you were right, I did something bad so now I have to accept the revolution of it--"

"Retribution." Yuuto tries to correct.

"Oh...well, that... 'retries' something," Sachio nods cheerfully, while you slowly shake your head.

"Well, I suppose coming from you, Sachio, there's a little devil inside of us all, isn't there?" Yuuto chuckling softly and Sachio joins him with a laugh of his own.

"Oh, I bet he knows what he's doing, he's the one that coerced me with the mentioning of baked cupcakes to join." you snicker.

"B-But, if I didn't mention your favorite type of cupcakes, you wouldn't even have bothered to come here!" Sachio says, shrugging his shoulders with a sheepish smile. "The only way to do that was to trick Natsuo to make them--WHRLAHHHHHH!!"

Suddenly something sweet was being shoved into his mouth by someone who grabbed him by the shoulder before they let him go.

"Mmph?! MmMKIE!" Sachio bites down on the half in his mouth and pulls the sweet treat of cookie out as he chews happily on it. He glances to his side to see Natsuo standing next to them,  who shoves a can of soda into his hand, glaring playfully up at the cheerful and fluffy boy, grinning widely. "Natsuo.....you...you gave this to me? Is this some type of miracle? Or.... A confession of love?" Sachio says dreamily, reaching to crack open the can of lime soda. "I accept."

"Y-You wish! I was just going to give you it, but after hearing you blab on about the cupcakes-- It was worth seeing your reaction!~" Natsuo laughs, smacking Sachio's back.

...Wait, now that you're looking, was that a freaking white chocolate chipped cookie?!

"T-That was so nice of you Natsu~! You're so cool!" Sachio beams, happily drinking the soda and chewing at the cookie in the other- there were a few leftover crumbs on his face. "I'm shooo' happee---! Mpf?! I bit my tongue!" Sachio winces slightly.

"No fair, I want a cookie! And It's my favorite flavor too!" you whine getting up out of your seat, glancing around in full alert. Where could he have the rest of the batch hidden?! 

"What are you, some type of sniffing dog? " Natsuo asks, fully amused until you grab his hand.

"Please feed me a cookie! Pretty please with sprinkles on top!" you playfully beg,  holding your hands out.

"Seriously? All of this over a cookie? You and Sachio are so annoying..." Natsuo sighs loudly. "Fine, take mine, it's one of the only few in the batch, I hid the rest of them in case you try to inhale them all like the creature you are." he takes a cookie he was holding in plastic wrap and drop it in your waiting hands. He rolls his eyes at your cheerful squeal before you quickly unwrap it to take a bite out of it.

...

You were in heaven~~!

"You're the rudest loser I've ever met but your baking is to die for!" You compliment, taking another big bite of the cookie.

"Why you...!"

"Thank you for sharing with us, Natsuo, it makes me so happy!" Sachio interrupts, moving over to wrap his arms around the pink haired boy's shoulders and leans over to snuggle his head against his. "Thank youu~"

Natsuo grudgingly accepts it but doesn't make any attempts to return the hug, he just averts his head to the side, cheeks flushed pink. "Geez, cuddling up to me like some freaking cat." He says.

Yuuto chuckles softly at the interaction as he looks at his book, sometimes even glancing up over at you three while he listens in. Natsuo pats Sachio's back until he lets go...

With a plastic wrapped cookie in hand...

That sneaky bastard!

Sachio snickers as he holds up a chocolate cookie in his hands

"H-Hey?! How the hell did you get that from me? Come here, you runt!" Natsuo yells, trying to catch Sachio, but he dodges he everytime and manages to open the wrap and take a bite of the cookie.

You're sitting back in a chair by Yuuto as you both laugh at them.

"This is ridiculous-- Markus...! Hey,...where is Markus anyway?" Natsuo questions, prompting you to glance around the room. Come to think of it, you haven't seen him earlier when you came in.

"A good question, have any of you heard anything about him being late today?" Yuuto inquires, placing his book down.

"Not me." -Natsuo

"No, I haven't heard a wink from him, he usually calls me if he's going to be late." -Sachio 

"Me neither, I don't have his phone number nor do I know where he even lives," you reply, looking a bit confused. 

"...I see, hm, that's a bit unusual, he's usually here earlier than any of us are." Yuuto says, looking thoughtful.

"...I hope he's okay," Sachio asks, concern clear in his voice.

"Of course he's okay! He probably had something to do today or whatever!" Natsuo assures, in his own rough like way, then his smile curls up into a strange smile. "Can't blame the man for being popular after all." he snickers nudging Yuuto who flushes bright red.

Umm?

"Wait you think....?" you look at him with a questioning look.

"Eh?" Sachio says as interest lit up in his eyes.

"N-Natsuo, are you implying---?" Yuuto starts.

"He's got a cute girlfriend, guys! He's probably hanging out with her right now!" Natsuo chuckles, placing his hands on both Yuuto and Sachio's shoulders, looking at them both."Obviously, he'll probably want to spend some time with her, right?"

"A cute girlfriend huh? I never thought of that!" Sachio pipes up, an imaginary light bulb pops up over his head as if that's the greatest thing that was told to him.

"I don't think I would be surprised, he's probably more desirable than any of us men combined." Yuuto smiles, laughing softly.

"You're right!" The fluffy haired boy beams.

"Maybe more handsome than Natsu'." You tease, playfully smirking at the pink haired boy who turns to glare daggers at you.

"She's probably prettier than you." Natsuo retorts, snorting.

"HEY!" you yell, returning his glare before the door swings open and steps in the aforementioned boy with light brown hair, looking somewhat sheepish.

"I'm so sorry, for being so late!" Markus nervously laughs, walking into the room but not before sliding the door back. "I didn't mean to be so late like this, I apologize for my tardiness. I hope you all weren't worried...." he walks over to settle his bag down on a nearby table. 

"Well, you chose your girlfriend over the club after all, right? You're very strong willed!" Sachio replies, walking over to him with the rest.

"Uhh, girlfriend? What are you talking about?" Markus questions, glancing over at you quizzically and you just shrug your shoulders at him.

"Where even were you at then? If not that, then...?" you ask, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Oh, well my last period today was in study hall, so, to be honest, I sorta just lost track of time. Ahaha..." Markus laughs softly, rubbing the back of his neck before Natsuo spoke up.

"That makes no sense though, you would have at least heard the bell ring if you were so late." Natsuo looks at him suspiciously. 

"Either that or he was wearing headphones and listening to music on loud." you guess.

"No, you're forgetting that Markus isn't the type to do that in his classes. That's more like something a delinquent would do." Natsuo protests, shaking his head. 

"...Ah, I must not have heard it then since I was practicing piano," Markus answers, giving a closed eye smile.

"Piano...? I wasn't aware that you played music as well, Markus." Yuuto says, looking a little impressed.

"Wait, really?" you send him a questioning gaze, you honestly sorta like piano music.

But you're not skilled in playing it at all but you like to listen to it sometimes when studying.

"Ahah, It's actually my first time, I just recently started learning how to play." the brown hair boy replies, looking slightly nervous. 

"You should try playing something for us, Mark!" Sachio pipes up, stars in his eyes as he gazes at the club's president. 

"A-Ah, well...." Markus glances over at you for a split second and back to Sachio. "Maybe once I get a bit better I will..." 

"You totally have to show us next time, I would really like to hear it!" you beam.

...

-You honestly didn't know the things you did to him.

Markus blinks a few times before smiling warmly. "Is that so? Well, then, I won't let you down, [Nickname]. I'll be sure to work hard for everyone so I'll be able to play in front of you all one day." he says this as he specifically gazes at you. 

...

Did he call you by your nickname?

There's really a first in everything, huh?

"Oh, um, good! No, pressure or anything like that." you reply, giving him a reassuring smile.

"No worries, I'm happy that you all want to listen to me play, I've been playing a lot recently, so it would be great to show it off once I'm ready, " Markus chuckles softly, "Well, was there anything I missed while gone?" he asks, glancing around at everyone.

"Uhh, Natsuo had made us cookies, you should try some!" you say, glancing at Natsuo who was silently looking at Markus until you look at him and he just smiles. 

"Yup, I got coconut cookies too, your favorite. Had to hide them away so the beast doesn't try to eat them all." Natsuo rolls his eyes, ignoring your offended, 'hey!'. 

"Oh, really? Coconut flavored treats are my favorite, but if [Name] wanted to try some, I wouldn't object to it." Markus replies, smiling towards you. 

 You shake your head.

"No, its okay, I already had a cookie earlier!" you decline, you actually don't like coconut treats, but like coconut milk. Especially in coffee. 

You freaking love coconut milk in that.

"I see," Markus looks almost disappointed at that until he returns back to conversing with Natsuo, Sachio wanted to get another one and Natsuo reluctantly let him follow-- but not before he asks Yuuto if he wanted any but he tells them that he apparently already ate something earlier-- so he wasn't hungry. 

After Sachio went over to join Markus and Natsuo, that left you to you go sit at one of the other desks and start absent-mindedly doodling in your notepad-- not on your poetry.

...

Minutes pass before you feel a tap on your shoulder.

"Hey."

Recognizing the voice, you pretend to ignore it as you continue to doodle random crap before someone moves to stand in front of you, placing their hand on the desk.

You let out a loud sigh and look up to see Natsuo leaning over, glowering down at you.

"What do you want, loser?" you ask, placing your pencil down.

"What's the deal with ignoring me for? Did you suddenly go deaf or something?" he hmpfs, he moves back to his full height and crosses his arms. "Its freaking rude to do that when someone is trying to talk to you, geez!" 

"What do you want?" you repeat, staring up at him annoyed, if all he's here to do is complain about you, then you're going back to ignoring him. " if so you're here to do is bully me then--"

"Shut up, stupid!" Natsuo interrupts. "I just wanted to know if you...w-want to check out my collection in the storage. N-Not that I want you to, but you practically begged me to show you yesterday, so much, that I couldn't help feeling sorry for you~" He chuckles, a haughty look on his face. 

Oh.

Oh, wait!

You jump out of your seat to grab Natsuo's shoulders, scaring the boy, with sparkles in your eyes as you lean a little closer to him-- ignoring how red his cheeks are becoming.

You actually really thought he was joking and wasn't serious! 

"Really?!" you ask, excitement clear in your voice.

"YES, NOW LET GO OF ME, DUMMY!" Natsuo yells, trying to push you back from his space and you relented willingly and start running over to the closet. "Seriously, the hell is with that girl..." Natsuo grumbles, but before he follows after you. He then caught out of the corner of his eye, Yuuto who was looking in their direction, went back to reading when he was caught staring by the pink haired man.

Natsuo rolls his eyes at him and walks over to where you were, rummaging around with huff.

"Ugh, hold on a second. Let me check the closet, you don't know where they're at! Move," he says, pulling you out of the closet to look around and you stand back impatiently. "Freaking Markus, he doesn't even leave my stuff where they're supposed to be," he grumbles, shuffling around boxes and peeking into them. "He moved it way back here, tch." Natsuo rants, sliding out a stack of books and boxes out. 

"Is that them?" you ask, watching him walk out with an open box with a collection of manga in them.

"Yup, this is them, Markus just have no care with organizing my collection so I had to dig around a little more. Seeing a collection with one volume missing is an eyesore." Natsuo sighs, he then sits them down on the short shelf table near the closet. (?) 

You then walk up to look in the box and you spotted that one manga you had in your room, Parfait girls?

"Parfait girls?" you repeated your thoughts, sliding out the volume from the stack in the box, examining the cover. It had a girl with pretty blue hair up in curls, wearing a frilly chef uniform with pink eyes, the background had various cooking utensils and small, dark blue, polka dots littered the pale blue background. The title's name above the girl, 'Parfait' was on the right side of her head while 'Girls' was on the left with cutesy writing. 

"Got a problem with me having that?" Natsuo scowls a bit, watching you look over the cover.

"Not really, I haven't really read this yet it looks really cute!" you giggle, flipping through the pages.

"At least you can recognize something good, but here's a little advice from the Literature Club!" he says with a grin, revealing a single fang. "Never judge a book by its cover! Let me show you...!" Natsuo reaches into the box to pull out a pale pink manga that has three girls on it, each wearing a different stylized version of a chef uniform, the girl with blue hair and pink eyes were holding a mixing bowl while the three other girls were holding the bowl with her at the viewer.

The three girls had black hair, pale pink hair, and one had pure white hair, one had blue while the white hared one had green, leaving the pale pink haired girl with bright purple hues.

Let's not forget the cutely drawn flowers.

"What are you doing? Don't just stand there like a statue!" he pulls you away over to take a seat against the wall with him under the windowsill and he crosses his legs as he is sitting beside you.

"Why are we sitting on the dirty floor?" you ask, staring blankly at him as he opens up the manga.

"'Cause, we can't read at the same time sitting in some chairs, it's easier this way." 

"Is it because you wanted to sit together with me? You are sorta close." you chuckle as you watch his face flush a soft pink over that grumpy look.

"Why do you have to make things s-so weird for?! Don't say things like that!" Natsuo growls as he scootches a few inches away from you and you just laugh at him. "Shut up, you hyena and just read!" he hands the manga to you while looking to the side with furrowed brows and you take the manga and begin flipping it open:

"Oh, no, I'm so late! Where is it?~" Yuki yells, rushing around the room with messy blue hair, she frantically runs around the room searching for something until she finally finds it. A dark green hairpin with a flower etched on it and she puts it into her hair at the mirror before running out the door. 

'I can't believe I overslept, I'm going to be so late for school! Mom, I'm leaving!" Yuki calls out and runs out of the door......

\------

You glance to the side to see Natsuo is leaning a bit over your shoulder, reading along with you looking a little nostalgic.

"..Hmm, sorta weird to read an old volume I haven't read in so long. A lot has changed since then. Anyway,  It might be boring now, but it get's better later on and that's when things really get interesting-- I remember there was one funny chapter where Yuki visited this ice cream shop and there were a few boys who worked there, had become obsessed with her!" Natsuo laughs softly, shaking his head. 

Lucky, but then again I'm like the only girl among cute guys

"Soo, does this have a plot? So far it feels like a slice of life," you pout. turning the page.

"Yeah! Did you think I would bother enjoying it if it didn't have a plot? Tch, like I said earlier, it's boring now but it get's better down the line. A lot of things, in the beginning, is about simple stuff- like I mention about the ice cream shop chapter, but that just helps you to get to know the characters. It's entertaining, later on, there's a bunch of drama.," he snickers. "The romance is where the good part comes in, I'm not normally into a bunch of lovey-dovey stuff, but it's sort of heartbreaking and it just makes you want to read more and more...."

You continue to listen to him talk about Parfait girl while adding in your two cents in the conversation, you overall was having fun talking to him like this even though he's a jerk, it's not half-bad hanging out with him while talking about something we love. 

"Eee! I think this one is about baking?" you grin, looking at the creative looking desserts on the pages, one of the boys was tasting the strawberry cake in their cooking club. From some of the earlier chapters you were reading, most of it was about cooking, but this looks like a competition between a girl and another one.

There is silence from Natsuo for a moment before he says something.

"Well... yeah, it is, what about it?" he averts his eyes down to the floor.

"Welllll, don't you like baking yourself?" you drawl, glancing over at you.

"T-That's.....it's just a coincidence," Natsuo stutters, leaning back against the wall with slightly pink cheeks, looking somewhat embarrassed. "I-I just happen to have gotten into baking the same time I had gotten it, that's all there is to it. Don't think too hard about it! Like, why would I ever get into something because of a girly manga, huh? I feel bad for those who are so impressionable, hah!" he laughs, giving you a wry smile.

"Oh really huh?" you giggle.

He's a bad liar.

So we continue reading for a few more minutes, finishing a few chapters, even sometimes laughing at something that happens in it as we talk about the scene. You both were so into it, that you got a little closer to each other as we focused on reading, our shoulders were touching as he leans over, reading along with you.

"You know, it's okay if you like this sort of thing, I mean, I like cute stuff as well and sports, I don't know why someone has to judge someone for something they like or think of them as losers for it," you say, looking up at him as the pink haired boy moves back a little.

"They're pretty much the freaking losers for judging others like that. Even my dad, I have a hard time trying to sneak stuff like this pass him. I can't really imagine what he would do if he saw I had this. So I keep it stashed here in the club for safe keeping. Markus is pretty much a jerk about it, you saw how he doesn't keep my things organized, he just does whatever! But at least it's better than hiding it under my bed." Natsuo grumbles, leaning back against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him. "I can't win, can't I?" he sighs..

"Well, at least we're here enjoying ourselves with it, right?" you say, giving him a warm smile, he glances at you for a moment before turning his head to the side.

"W-Whatever, you're going to keep reading or what?" he replies.

"I am, I am, don't be so pushy!" you hmpf, turning to another page as he moves back to reading with you before he suddenly starts laughing.

"Oh man, I forgot about this chapter! Minori is my favorite character, she's so cute, you just can't help but feel bad for her since she's really unlucky.  But it get's especially bad when....wait just finish this chapter, too many spoilers for someone just starting to read." Natsuo rubs the back of his neck, looking somewhat sheepish.

"Does she get covered up in paint or something?" you chuckle flipping a page.

"No, I'm not spoiling it for you, just keep reading, dummy!"

You know, seeing him like this instead of his usual bossy way, is sort of refreshing compared to him being a jerk. 

...

Suddenly there was loud clapping.

"Okay, everyone!" You both look up to see Markus is standing in front of you two with a smile on his face as he turns to face you both. "Are you already with today's poems?"

"Oh, come on, could your timing be any wore?" Natsuo groans, glaring up at the brown-haired boy.

"And we were just getting to the good part too!" you pipe up.

"Sorry~! I just need to be sure that we have enough time! Though you do look pretty cozy over there, Ahah!" Markus teases.

"Huh? What are you....!!" Natsuo takes notice of the way how close you both were and he shoots off to the side about twelve inches from you with his cheeks flushing bright red. "T-T-That's....S-Shut up, Markus!" Natsuo shouts as Markus saunters off with his usual smile on his face.

"You know, we can just finish this at a later date. I enjoyed reading it though," you sigh, handing the closed book back to him and he just stares at it before looking back at you. "What?"

"You're just going to give it back, just like that? Don't you want to see what happens?" Natsuo asks, raising an eyebrow at you. You look down at the book and at him, then nod your head, beaming.

"You're really going to let me keep this?!" 

"Yeah, it'll take you forever to finish if you just gave it back to me, just finish it before tomorrow and we can try starting on the next one after," Natsuo says, moving to get up off of the floor and you follow after.

"Natsuo, thank you! You're a big jerk sometimes, but you're alright, I'll be sure to bring it back when I finish-- I read fast anyway." 

"Gee, thanks, just don't get it bent or I will kill you in your sleep." Natsuo glares half-heartedly at you and you just laugh.

After your cheery conversation, the two of you then walk off to join the others.

...

__________


	9. The more I feel your presence, the more my heart aches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the 2nd poem I wrote for the reader.

_____________

**Forget-Me-Nots**

_Are what you have given me,_

__

Before you went away,

__

I cherish them,

__

I keep them,

__

I then tie them into knots around my finger,

__

So I may forget you not.

__

Each day you are away, 

__

The flowers begin to wane,

__

As do my strength,

__

The cracks begin to grow in my heart,

__

I still have hope that you will return to me.

__

Days grow longer as I grow weary,

__

The petals begin to fall, each day I wait for you,

__

Five, Four, Three, Two,

__

Tears begin to fall as the cracks grow bigger,

__

Have you forgotten me?

__

One,

__

The final petal falls,

__

_Zero._

_______

After Markus' quick interruption earlier when you were reading with Natsuo, it took you a few minutes to decide who to show your poetry to.  You decide to go with Yuuto first before the others and now you're standing in front of him near the stage,  arms behind your back, watching his eyes scan over the notebook page with fascination lit up within his eyes.

"This is...very impressive, [Name], this one might be better than yesterday's, how did you even pick up on this so quickly?" Yuuto asks, looking up from the opened pad, looking so surprised. "Just yesterday, I was telling you the kind of technique worth practicing."

"Well, yeah, I told you next time I was going to write a good one! Maybe you just did a good job of explaining it to me? Unless somehow I got some type of hidden talent for it." you laugh softly, scratching the back of your head. 

Yuuto stares for a few seconds before averting his head to the side, swallowing visibly as his grasp on the paper begin to tremble slightly. 

"Uh, you okay, Yuu'?" you inquire, stepping up as you lean a little to the side to try to see his face. 

"I.... this is....I'm not used to this," he stammers.

You raise an eyebrow at him.

"What do you me---"

"I don't know!" he interrupts, snapping his head towards you, which made you jump slightly from that. He apparently takes notice of this and muttered a small 'sorry'.

"It's okay?" you mutter back.

"I just...." Yuuto takes a deep breath and exhales, you patiently wait a few moments for him to clear his head until he began to speak again. "J-Just being appreciated like this, I'm not entirely used to it.... I guess. I know it may sound stupid, but seeing someone motivated by my writing. It really...makes me happy, I'm so happy that you took my advice, thank you." he replies, gazing at you with a small smile as his grip on the paper tightens slightly.

"There's no need to be thanking me. I should be thanking you for helping me with it, I'm not an expert in poetry writing, so you guys giving me advice helps a lot. Have you never shown your poems to anyone before?" you question, Yuuto nods his head a little hesitantly.

"I've never shown anyone else, I only really write for myself, besides....others would just laugh at me," he says, smiling a little bitterly. 

"You really think that?" you ask, watching nod while a frown appears on your face at the thought of one of your friends being picked on. He already told you about feeling self-conscious about his writing style, you might not be much but you will fight for a friend. "Do you want me to beat them up for you?"

You'll probably get swung around like a sack of potatoes, but at least you would try!

"N-No, you don't have to do any of that, [Name], t-thank you, but, yes." he sighs, handing back your now closed notepad. 

"What about any of your close friends? Where are they?" you take the notepad back, but not exactly paying much mind to it as your hand fell to your side with it in your grasp. 

His eyes lower to the floor, he instead answers in silence-- not responding to you at all, but you can tell this isn't something he wants to talk about anymore, so you decide to change the subject.

"Anyywayyy, aren't you gonna show me your poem too?" you smile with a cheery voice, arms behind your back with your notepad. "I would love to see it!"

Yuuto returns his gaze to you.

"....Yes, I will, if it's with you..." _anything_ , is what he leaves unspoken from you as he hands you his leaflet, in your free hand, that was resting on the podium's stage near him. 

You look down at the cursive words and begin reading:

**The Raccoon**

_It happened in the dead of night while I was slicing bread for a guilty snack._  
My attention was caught by the scuttering of a raccoon outside my window.  
That was, I believe, the first time I noticed my strange tendencies as an unusual  
human.  
I gave the raccoon a piece of bread, my subconscious well aware of the consequences.  
Well aware that a raccoon that is fed will always come back for more.  
The enticing beauty of my cutting knife was the symptom.  
The bread, my hungry curiosity.  
The raccoon, an urge.

__

The moon increments its phase and reflects that much more light off of my cutting  
knife.  
The very same light that glistens in the eyes of my raccoon friend.  
I slice the bread, fresh and soft. The raccoon becomes excited.  
or perhaps I'm merely projecting my emotions onto the newly-satisfied animal.

The raccoon has taken to following me.  
You could say that we've gotten quite used to each other.  
The raccoon becomes hungry more and more frequently, so my bread is always handy.  
Every time I brandish my cutting knife the raccoon shows me its excitement.  
A rush of blood. Classic Pavlovian conditioning. I slice the bread.

_And I feed myself again._

\---

Wow....

You don't really understand much what the poem means, but it's pretty dark, you don't know if the person ate the raccoon or whatever.

You raise your head to look up from reading the poem at Yuuto who is smiling a somewhat prideful smile with his arms crossed over his chest. He lets out a gentle laugh at the look on your face.

"I was a little more daring with this one than with yesterday's, you see?" 

"Mhm! I can see it, it's a lot more metaphorical than the other one!" you reply, you like it, but you still don't really have a clue what it's about? Which sort of dampers your mood a little that you might be too slow to even get it. 

"Yes, that's right, it's a bit closer to my preferred writing style. Using the poem as a canvas to express vivid imagery, and conveying emotions through them," Yuuto explains.

"I guess... since I'm taking it at face value, then I can't exactly understand what it's supposed to mean...?I just figured at first it was a raccoon being killed at the end?" you shrug your shoulders with an awkward smile on your face, you then send a half-hearted glare in his direction after he suddenly lets out a laugh before he tries to cover it up with coughing. "What?"

"S-sorry, it's nothing... I suppose some would think of it as something close to that. But, well, it's something that different people can relate to in their own way. I wanted to express the way it feels for me to indulge in my more unusual hobbies. It's those things that I'm often forced to keep to myself. So, I enjoy writing about them, but only sometimes..." he mutters the last part.

"So....why keep your hobbies to yourself?" you ask, tilting your head slightly to the side, they can't be all that bad. You have a few weird hobbies of your own, they're just not what you talk to others a lot about when you are trying to make friends.

Close friends are another story.

"Be....Because my hobbies are embarrassing to share with others. It's not something I feel comfortable telling about, people would just make fun of me. Don't you have anything like that, [Name]?" Yuuto asks, albeit shyly, arms uncrossed so he can fidget with the end of his blazer sleeve on his left arm. 

"Hell yeah, I do! A few of them, but you have to be this level of friend for me to tell you~!" you snicker, lifting your hand up above your head and you still couldn't reach up to his head. This would have been perfect on Natsuo that little shorty. 

Yuuto sends you a small smile.

"I see, I feel like everyone has a little something of that. The best course of action we can do is respect each other and our individualities. Even if it's difficult sometimes and something makes us... uncomfortable. After all, if I hadn't learned how to embrace my own weirdness, I would have hated myself....oh, was...I might be ranting too much now." he gives you an apologetic look, stuttering out his last bit of words.

"Nope, don't look at me with that look, you don't have to feel sorry for just expressing your mind. It's a good piece of advice to give someone." you say, giving him a reassuring smile "Don't worry, you weren't saying too much." 

"R-Right... thank you for being a good listener. I appreciate it," Yuuto somewhat beams as his cheeks flush a soft pink. You can't believe something sweet can become even sweeter, you can practically see sparkles in your vision at the sight. "You're good at everything, you're good at listening, writing... there really aren't that many people like you, [Name]." a smile blooms on Yuuto's face, almost in a dreamy-like way.  

"Err, thanks, I guess? Although, that's a kind of an exaggeration..." you reply, laughing a little awkwardly.

"It's.. just how I feel,  I've never been so confident in sharing my writing. But, now, I'm almost looking forward to it. It brings a very nice feeling to my chest, like a being engulfed in a comforting warmth in winter. Perhaps, you're to thank for this...?" Yuuto says the last part softly.

Bam right into your heart.

"Erm, a weird way to say thank you, but you're... welcome?" your cheeks flush a soft pink, you notice that for a moment, his timidness seem to have disappeared.

 You decide to return his leaflet back to him and he takes it back, he accidentally briefly brushes his fingers against yours, which made the blush on his cheeks worsen, and his hand to flinch away as if he was burnt. You stare up at him with confusion, still with the poetry in your hand, his eyes are averted to the side.

"O-oh, I....I..." the purple haired boy stammers, he swallows visibly before he reaches to take the end of the leaflet and pull it away instead of holding the side of it where your hand was.

"I-I... I have to go!" he stutters before rushing off, leaving you by yourself.

...

 

Guess Natsuo is up next.

\-----

-

You found Natsuo hunched over in his chair, head buried within his arms resting on the desk, You wonder what was wrong with him since the aura around him seem a little gloomy like? Which is why you tried to get his attention by shaking him gently by the shoulder and he just stays there silently for a few seconds before he finally lifts his head to gaze up at you out of the corner of his eye.

"...What? Here to show off your next poem to me?" Natsuo mutters, his voice sounded a little hoarse and his eyes had red rims. He pushes himself to stand up out of the chair and move to face you, hands stuffed in his pockets. 

"Yup, are you... okay?" you ask, concern in your voice as you look at the boy that looks a little upset. But you don't know about what?

"I feel fine, look, just go ahead and show me it." he replies, his tone telling you that he doesn't want to talk about it so you let it slide and hand him your notebook. 

After a few moments of Natsuo looking the words written on the paper, he lifts his head look, looking a little irritated.

"Its okay, I guess." Natsuo simply says.

You stare blankly at him before you flick his forehead, causing Natsuo to wince back from the pain.

"Ow! What the hell is that for? I was just telling you the truth, It's okay, not bad, however...." Natsuo begins, ignoring the glare sent his way as he rubs his forehead where a tiny red spot is. "It's a bit better than the last one, but not really, at least you're putting in some more effort with your writing. But it's trying too hard to be, y'know, 'serious'." he says, gesturing his hand at the paper in his other hand's grasp.

"What do you even mean by 'trying too hard'?" you place your hands on your hips as you shift your weight to the side. 

"Poems don't need to be all deep-sounding to express something. It's just going to sound like your forcing it unless you don't freaking suck at it. Really, don't try writing stuff like that until you're on Yuuto's lev--" Natsuo immediately shuts up, frozen to the spot, just staring straight at you. 

"What?" you ask defensively

"You--You're trying to impress Yuuto? You're actually trying to impress him? Unbelievable!" Natsuo throws his arms up in frustration.

Your cheeks flush brightly at that and you sigh loudly.

Why is he so loud?

"Keep your voice down, Pinkie!" you shush him, glancing around before your gaze returns to him. "Say it any louder and the whole city could hear you." you sigh, as he digs his hands into his pockets. 

"Out of all the people you want to impress, it had to be Yuuto? Well lucky for you, he....he likes this...kind of angsty stuff. You already showed him it earlier, right? No wonder he looked so happy, like he's ready to burst into confetti at any second." he tch's, turning his head to the side, muttering a small 'at least it wasn't....', but you couldn't hear the name he mentions clearly.

"Are you serious right now?! I'm not trying to do anything like that!  I wrote one poem in a different way and you go off your rockers? Stop assuming things, stupid!" you hmpfs, snatching away your notepad and turn to walk away from him, and here you thought you both were beginning to be nice to each other.

"And where the hell are you going, huh?! Heading over to make him your new boyf--" he's interrupted by you throwing an eraser smack dab at him. He grabs it and throws it on the floor. "HEY!"

"I'm so done with you, Natsuo! You jerk!" you yell back.

...

Natsuo groans in frustration and moves to sit down on one of the desks, running his hand through his pinky colored hair. Natsuo gaze trail down to the ground, noticing his pastel blue notepad is innocently lying on the ground. 

He sighs.

Footsteps grow closer to behind him and he turns to look over his shoulder at them, tiredly. "What do you want, Sachio?"

Sachio sends him a sad smile.

"Is it okay if we talk?"

\-- - -

"Markus?" you call as you walk up to him nearby the window.

He looks away from the outside to look over his shoulder at you.

"Ah, hi again, [Name]... I see you and Natsuo had a bit of a quarrel just now," he chuckles, fully turning to face you. "Don't worry about him, he's just grumpy right now, Ahaha. Besides that, how is the writing going?" the green-eyed boy asks, you tell him it's going fine despite the less favorable thing that happened a few minutes ago.

Why did he have to be so angry about it for, you're just experimenting right now with different styles, yes you did wanted to impress Yuuto a bit with it, but not in a way like what he thinks!

It's more like you wanted to impress the people you come to know by working hard.

"I'll take that as, long as it's not bad. But I'm happy that you're applying yourself. Maybe soon you'll come up with a masterpiece!" Markus replies.

"Pfft, sure, when pigs fly." you say, laughing slightly.

"You never know! So, do you want to share what you wrote today?" he holds his hand out and you just nod your head as you give him the notepad and he turns it around to read the page. You stand there with your hands behind your back as you wait for him to finish and moments after he looks up from the page.

"Alright, I like this! It's pretty good, it feels like you're not only getting more comfortable in your style--- but the imagery is better than the last one I read. Hmm, just wondering... have you been finding any inspiration in Yuuto's style? I still see traces of the others in it because of the structure." Markus says, curiousness in his eyes as he returns your pad to you.

"Well yeah, I guess, everyone here is much better than me at poetry, you can't deny that. It's my second time even doing this, the advice you guys give me... it just inspired me to work hard and not laze around." and Natsuo carrying on like that sort of hurt you some, you're fine with getting critics, but he didn't have to freak out on you. 

"I see, that makes me really glad to hear that. I have faith in you that you will someday, and like I said earlier-- end up writing a masterpiece," Markus tilts head to the side and smiles sweetly at you, you turn your avert to the side with a soft blush on your cheeks. "On Yuuto's poems, I find them a bit... romantic? That's the best way to describe it, he's a very different person when he picks up a pen..."

"I know right? Especially with how passionate he is when it comes to literature, it's like... lighting up a campfire!" you chuckle.  "What do you think about the others?

"Hmm, Natsuo's cute, while Sachio's has that melancholic feeling in his, but they're more of being bittersweet. But on the subject of Yuuto, he's.... well, it's hard to have a personal conversation with him, sadly. Trust me, I tried, who knows what goes on in that head of his?" Markus sighs.

"Yeah, but it's not really a bad thing that he's more reserved." you reply.

"Of course not! I just meant that I wish that he didn't keep that much to himself. But, seeing how you're defending him, you must be pretty into him, hm?" Markus' lips curve up into a teasing smile as his eyes narrow a tad, his hand in his pockets as he leans forward a little. 

...

You raise a fist up in front of his face.

Maybe if you glare hard enough, you'll be able to set him and Natsuo ablaze. Yuuto and Sachio can just go with you to go get some marshmallows to roast over them and just run the club yourselves.

He lets out a breathy laugh as he moves back up to his full height. "Calm down, I was just kidding! Pfft!" he grins, moving to pat your fist but you brought it back to you with a huff, muttering a small 'idiot'.  "Besides, I believe he may already have a girlfriend?"

...

"Are you serious? Who?" you ask, eyebrows raised up in surprise, he is attractive so it wouldn't really be a surprise if he DID have a girlfriend somewhere--

"Mhm, a fictional one at least," he whispers the last part with a small chuckle. You have no idea why you felt relieved by that and you don't want to know. But the way how he's going on about this sort of feels off to you."It's just a hunch, but..." 

"So? What's wrong with that? I have fictional crushes sometimes, not really anything bad about that."

"Oh, you do? Well, I know, of course, there's nothing wrong with it," Markus awkwardly smiles,  averting his eyes to the side as you stare up at him with yours narrowed. "I was just saying, that, um--- Ahem, anyway, are you ready for me to show you my poem...? I like the way how this one turned out, so I hope you do too?" he says,  trying to change the subject. You stare at him for a moment before you decide to just let it slide, for now.

No one attacks your fictional lovers.

"Sure," you simply say and take the dark green colored notepad he offers you into your hand and flip it open and begin reading:

**Save Me**

_The colors, they won't stop._  
Bright, beautiful colors  
Flashing, expanding, piercing  
Red, green, blue  
An endless  
cacophony  
Of meaningless   
noise 

_The noise, it won't stop._  
Violent, grating waveforms  
Squeaking, screeching, piercing  
Sine, cosine, tangent  
Like playing a chalkboard on a turntable  
Like playing a vinyl on a pizza crust  
An endless  
poem 

__

_Of meaningless_

_Load Me_

\---

"It's...a lot more abstract than your other one," you say, looking up from it to him.

"Ah, I guess it's just the I write. I'm sorry that if you don't like it," Markas replies, laughing slightly.

"No that's not it, it's just, I never saw this before, so it's not something I'm used to. It doesn't mean I don't like it, I do," you push back a strand of hair out of your face as you avert your eyes. "It's well, different."

"I sort of like playing with my space on paper. Choosing how and where to space out the words in your writing can really change the mood of your poem. for example, how I wrote the lines really short make it feel like they're trying to speak over the noise. Pretty cool huh?" he smiles.

"Yeah, I guess, still can't really figure out what it's even about? Are they in some type of void or whatever?" you question, quirking an eyebrow up at him. There was a quick flash in his eyes that you couldn't really identify, but he closes his eyes and smiles that same smile.

"...Sometimes, asking what a poem is about isn't the right question. A poem can be as abstract as a physical expression of feelings or of course a conversation with the reader. So putting it in that way, not every poem is about something. Anyway, thank you for reading! Reading my poem, of course, appreciate it." Markus laughs.

You give Markus his poem back before you wave goodbye to him to go see Sachio.

_____

You found Sachio nearby the closet when you approached he jumps up from where he was sitting down at to cheerfully come up to you, like the little ball of excitement he is. "[Name]! You finally come to show me your poem, huh?" he asks, smiling big.

"You know it, Natsuo was freaking out about it earlier-- I know you probably heard us arguing about it, with him being so loud and all,"  you sigh, offering out your poem to him and he takes it and begins reading it without replying to you. 

You hope he likes it.

"Woww...." he breathes, eyes widen slightly he glances up at you with a grin. "This is so good, [Name]!  I love it~! Especially after yesterday poem, I'm so proud of my friend! I wanna put this on my wall~" the coral pink haired boy praises, eyes sparkling with amazement. 

He throws an arm over your shoulder pulling you over in for a one-sided hug and you're suddenly reminded of him doing the same thing before, so you just relented and returned a hug. "You're even giving hugs too...? Woww~~!" he giggles,  

"Shut up you big doofus," you say fondly, then you move out of the hug. "But aren't you overreacting just a little? I'm not THAT good, I barely even know what I'm doing!" 

"Well...maybe that's why...? Because I have no idea what I'm doing either!" Sachio laughs.

You facepalm.

"Sachio.... do you actually like it? " you ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! I guess its mostly because I understand you a lot more better than anyone else, y'know? So, when I read your poem, it's not just a poem to me, its [Name]'s Poem~! That makes them extra special to me--- like I can feel your feelings in it. And reading them just makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside." he says as his eyes closed,  smiling warmly while hugging the poem close to his heart.

 It might be apart of your imagination-- but you see little flowers fluttering by his head. 

Why does he have to be so adorable? It's not fair!

"H-Hey why do you have to act like such a weirdo!" you stutter, cheeks flush softly as you avert your eyes. 

"But its true, I'm not the best at figuring out if a poem is good or bad. I just follow my heart! If It makes me have good feelings, then it has to be a good poem." he laughs.

"S-Stop! You're too much sometimes, but you're right, at least my poems show emotion?" you shrug, smiling back at him.

"Mhm! Wanna see mine now? I had to rush to finish it earlier after I fell asleep, I didn't know that I had. I feel a little lucky though, I woke up to someone sleeping like a cute kitte--"

Once you realize who he was talking about, you punch him in the arm and he laughs it off, rubbing at his arm. You glare at Sachio, daring him to finish that sentence but it didn't seem like it affects him at all.

"Just show me your poem, dummy!" you pout, holding out your hand to him.

"Ahaha! Okay, here ya' go~!" he gives the grey colored notepad to you and you turn away from him with a small 'hmpf'! 

You look at the opened notepad and begin reading:

**Bottles**

_I pop off my scalp like the lid of a cookie jar._

_It's the secret place where I keep all my dreams._

_Little balls of sunshine, all rubbing together like a bundle of kittens. I reach inside with my thumb and forefinger and pluck one out. It's warm and tingly. But there's no time to waste!_

_I put it in a bottle to keep it safe._

_And I put the bottle on the shelf with all of the other bottles._

_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in bottles, all in a row._

_My collection makes me lots of friends. Each bottle a starlight to make amends. Sometimes my friend feels a certain way. Down comes a bottle to save the day. Night after night, more dreams._

_Friend after friend, more bottles._

_Deeper and deeper my fingers go. Like exploring a dark cave, discovering the secrets hiding in the nooks and crannies._

_Digging and digging._

_Scraping and scraping._

_I blow dust off my bottle caps. It doesn't feel like time elapsed. My empty shelf could use some more._

_My friends look through my locked front door._

_Finally, all done. I open up, and in come my friends. In they come, in such a hurry._

_Do they want my bottles that much? I frantically pull them from the shelf, one after the other. Holding them out to each and every friend. Each and every bottle. But every time I let one go, it shatters against the tile between my feet._

_Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in shards, all over the floor. They were supposed to be for my friends, my friends who aren't smiling. They're all shouting, pleading. Something. But all I hear is echo, echo, echo, echo, echo Inside my head._

\-----

"Ah?! Are you crying, [Name]?" Sachio suddenly says, his hands on your shoulders, making you glance up at him with confusion on your face, you raise a hand up to touch your cheek, only to come in contact with something wet. You barely even knew you were, that's sorta embarrassing.... 

You gently push him back and use your sleeve to wipe the tears away.

"No, no, I wasn't--- I just had something in my eye, I'm fine." you say, giving a smile as you try to laugh it off. Sachio stands there looking at you with a concerned look and a watery smile. "I liked it, Sach', it's sweet but sad, Markus told me this is your type of style but I didn't notice with the first one." you try steering the conversation to somewhere else and Sachio seems to just go with it, but there is still traces of worry in his features.

"...He's right, he taught me a lot! I like writing about things that are both happy and sad, but I like happy the most. So sometimes if you have a little rain cloud over your head, a sad poem can help give the little raincloud a hug... and make a nice happy rainbow, like this," Sachio envelops you into a warm hug, making you gasp in surprise at that. You raise a hand up to awkwardly pat at his back, but you secretly enjoyed being hugged like this, he's like a big ol' teddy bear doing this. "See, getting hugs can be good when someone needs it!" he pulls away, giggling cheerfully.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so, but I don't see any rainbows around." you giggle softly, gesturing your hands in the air to form the aforementioned rainbow. "Thanks, Sach'." 

"Don't worry! There is~! And, I think there's someone else too that might need their own rainbow, he's outside in the hallway with a little raincloud over his head."

It takes you awhile to realize who he's talking about, the first thought was maybe Yuuto? But Markus and him are in the room right now, that only leaves....

"No, no way! I'm not talking to that jerk after he went off on me like that, assuming things like that then insulting me for what I wrote and, and...!"

"[Name]," you're interrupted by Sachio as his smile lowers down into a small sad smile. " Natsuo didn't mean to say hurtful things towards you. I've known him since the club started, he can be sometimes rough and come off harsh, but he's really sorry for how he lashed out at you. Maybe you should try giving him another chance?" Sachio suggests, watching as your expression slowly softens as he talks, until you finally let out a sigh at the end. 

It takes you a moment of thinking before you give your answer.

"Whatever... I'll try talking to him then, he better not say anything else mean." 

"Thanks, [Name]... I hope you both can make up with each other, that way both of you will have your own personal sunshine." he looks relieved at that, you can tell by the way how his shoulders aren't as tense anymore. 

You guess for Sachio you would do it. If it had been anyone else you might've told them 'No' and left it like that. But that's what you get when the Vice President is good at calming others down, not to mention you remember what happened yesterday-- he didn't like his friends fighting.

You both exchange your poems for the other and you leave him with a small wave behind you, then head over to the room's door and slide it open with one thought in your mind:

You really hope this doesn't escalate into another argument.

\---


	10. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For people who think I abandoned this series;;

Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my story, however I haven't abandoned this story-- I'm updating it on another site that's a bit more flexable in formatting, something I needed for this paticular story for DDLC. If you're new here and been reading my story for awhile and waiting for an update; look no further! I update every week from Sunday to Thursdays on Quotev, please visit here if you wish to continue reading! Thank you!: 

https://www.quotev.com/story/10392591/Your-Unreality-Becomes-Reality-MaleDDLC-Fic/1


End file.
